Pride and Prejudice
by Talvi Noita
Summary: After the Lorwardian invasion the world will never be the same and Kim Possible knows it, and it isn't just because she's struggling to decide where she wants to go to collage. KiGo fic.
1. Chapter 1 Last Summer

Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: I'll keep this simple I own NOTHING this goes for this chapter and all that follow. Any original characters that I might create are free to use all I ask is that you let me know in a review so that I can read your story. Also this is a KiGo fic. For those of you who dislike or are offended by this pairing this fic isn't for you, for the rest of you I hope you enjoy.

P.S. This is my first time writing fan fiction in years so reviews are appreciated they will help me be motivated to write more and they can also help me improve my writing.

P.P.S. For all the Ron fans don't worry just because this is a KiGo fic doesn't mean that Ron will be left out. Trust me Ron will be playing a major role in this story and for the first few chapters an even bigger role than Shego.

Chapter 1: Last Summer

The world would never be the same. Kim Possible shook her head as she walked past another construction crane while on her way over to her boyfriend Ron Stoppable's house. It hadn't even been a week since they had graduated from high school but the world seemed like it had turned on its head. The change wasn't because she had graduated from high school and she was leaving one part of her life behind in order to start another. That was a huge change for her but hardly one that would shake the earth to its very core.

The change that had shaken the planet to its very core was the Lorwardian invasion that had happened right in the middle of Kim's graduation ceremony. While a few holdouts and conspiracy theorists were convinced that it was all a hoax the massive amounts of damage cause worldwide during the short but brutal invasion had provided humanity with undeniable proof that they were not alone.

It was this proof that had irreversibly changed the world. Well perhaps not irreversibly. For most people the attack hadn't changed their lives at all, but Kim was unable to ignore the changes as even small changes that few noticed were seen in a whole other light in her eyes when she look at them as a whole. It was like the entire world was screaming at her that her life and the lives of everyone around her were about uprooted in ways she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Hey KP!" Ron shouted interrupting Kim's train of thought. Kim looked up to see Ron waving at her from his front door. "Come on in I've got this great new game that you have just got to see!" Ron waved Kim over then held the door for her as she entered his house and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seems Ron was one of the many people who seemed totally unaffected by the invasion. Kim just smiled as Ron led her to his room. She wasn't surprised that the invasion hadn't changed him Ron would always be the same little could affect what he called his Ronness not even almost single handedly saving the world. Kim frowned at that, saving the world was supposed to be what she did… with Ron's help of course and Rufus's. But this time it had been Ron and Dr. Drakken of all people who saved the world while she had been all but helpless against the aliens. Another bit of evidence that the world had been turned upside down. While people were willing to accept the existence of aliens the existence of mystical monkey powers was something else entirely. Because of this Dr. Drakken had been given most of the credit for saving the world… Kim's arch nemesis was a hero.

"Hellooooo KP?" Ron interrupted again waving his hand in front of Kim's face.

"I'm sorry what Ron? Kim asked trying hard but failing at not sounding disinterested.

"You seem really out of it are you okay?" Ron asked concern in his voice.

"Yep zombie." Rufus added stating his opinion on Kim's demeanor.

"I'm fine," Kim answered "I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Uh oh not good…" Rufus muttered.

"Rufus is right KP," Ron added panic seeping into his voice. "You have your bad news look on your face. I knew graduation was going to be a bad thing! It's happening the I've been thinkings then it's the I need times and finally it's the goodbyes. I won't let it happen KP I won't."

"Ron calm down," Kim admonished with a fond chuckle. "Besides even if we do end up going to different colleges we'll keep in touch this isn't going to break us up."

"That's what you said about Norway KP!" Ron accused. "You were wrong then what if you're wrong now too?"

"Norway?" Kim asked clearly confused. "What about Norway and how was I wrong about it?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. "But, everyone was really buff!"

Kim just blinked her eyes in confusion then shook her head. "Ron I really think you need to lay off the late night nacos."

"KP do not insult the naco," Ron snapped. "Besides the Bueno Nacho is still being rebuilt."

"Nacos" Rufus sighed sounding utterly miserable. Kim shook her head again, she couldn't say she honestly missed the place but it had been their place for so long and it was obvious that Ron mourned ever day he went without his beloved nacos.

"So?" Kim interrupted to get Ron's mind off his loss. "What is this new game you were so excited to show me?"

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed holding up the box for a game disk which had cute cartoon animals on the front. "It's called Sneaky Cobbler, she's a cat burglar… literally!"

"Right…" Kim responded dubiously. "So she steals cats?"

"Of course not KP," Ron scoffed. "She's a cat who is a thief. The Gorilla drives the getaway car and the chameleon does all the computer and gadgetey stuff… you know like Wade does."

"The game has already given me a few ideas of things that you might find useful Kim." Wade's voice came from the computer sitting on Ron's desk.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Kim asked the now teenage super-genius.

"Nothing much," Wade answered. "I'm just helping Ron find all the hidden loot in his game. If he can find it all it unlocks things like bonus levels and concept art."

"So you steal things," Kim wondered aloud. "I guess it's like that Car Theft Extreme game then. I never really liked that game it promotes crime and violence."

"Nothing like it KP," Ron replied. "Sneaky is all about stealth not combat. Besides she only steals from dangerous criminals so she's actually a hero who saves the world from crazy villains. Of course that doesn't stop her from taunting and teasing La Chocolata."

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Chocolata Labrador, or La Chocolata," Wade answered. "She's a chocolate lab who is a cop. She's Kinda Sneaky's arch rival and chases her all over the world trying to arrest her. Several fans actually believe she has another reason for chasing her but that the developers are afraid of parents complaining so they keep that bit of the story limited to subtext only."

"You have to admit," Ron interrupted. "That some of the things they say to each other are quite spicy and you can't forget when Sneaky sneaks into that party wearing a tux as a disguise and dances with La Chocolata to distract her. What's funny is La Chocolata only dances with her because her partner keeps stepping on her feet. He's a naked mole rat!"

"It's probably just daydreaming fan boys with a furry fetish," Kim scoffed.

"Actually," Wade replied. "An online poll shows that 85 percent of Snecho fans are female."

"Snecho?" Kim asked incredulously. "That just sounds too weird. Is this what you plan on doing all summer Ron? Playing video games?"

"Not all summer KP," Ron answered. "I'm going to be getting in a lot of hours at Smarty Mart this summer so I have some spending money for collage."

"That's great to hear Ron!" Kim exclaimed then hugged her boyfriend. "So you got some acceptance letters? I knew you would!"

"Just one," Ron answered a little sadly.

"From which school Ron?" Kim asked. This might help her decide where she was going to school herself. If one of the schools she was considering was near the one that Ron was going too that would add a few red checkers to the pro stack for that school.

"Tokyo University," Ron answered.

"WHAT?" Kim and Wade exclaimed.

"I don't know much about it," Ron admitted. "Is it a good school?"

"It's a very good school," Kim answered still shocked. "But how… Even Wade couldn't get in there because he doesn't speak Japanese. Are you sure it was Tokyo University as in Tokyo Japan?"

"I have the letter right here," Ron replied pulling a packet of folded paper out of a drawer in his desk.

"Ron," Kim asked taking the packet. "Can you read this?"

"Yes Kim," Ron sighed. "I know it's quite formal all that talk about my honor the school being honored. But I can read I'm not an idiot."

"Ron," Kim stammered.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"I can't read this…" Kim admitted.

"You can't?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron," Kim stammered again. "It's written in Japanese… I don't read Japanese."

88888888

Lights flashed and Sirens wailed and Shego cursed. "Damnit stealing is never this hard why can't I get this stupid vase!" With a groan Shego threw down the game station controller as the word BUSTED flashed on the screen in bright red letters. "You think you're all that La Chocolata, but you're…" Shego slaped her hand over her mouth, "I did not just say…" Shego stood up and left the break room and marched down the hall to the main lab. "Drakken!" Shego bellowed as she opened the door. "All right it's been a month I give up what's the plan? Go on do your lil rant thing so that I can space out think it will fail and then lie down and wait for Kimmie."

"Shego please," Drakken whined. "Inside voices inside the lab." As he spoke a tendril of vines snaked out across the table and picked up a test tube and dragged it over to Drakken's hand. Shego watched the man work. He had been born with the name Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and then had changed it to the self bestowed Dr. Drakken. Now he had combined the names and was going by the moniker Dr. Drew Drakken.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked trying with marginal success to keep her voice level.

"I'm trying to create a hybrid of corn and common dandelions." Drakken answered.

"Why?" Shego asked.

"Simple," Drakken answered. "Dandelions are weeds they pop up overnight. If I can splice that trait into food crops I can grow enough food to feed everyone on the planet in days instead of months. It will completely eliminate world hunger."

"And then everyone will be eating food grown from your seeds," Shego added.

"Well yes I suppose so," Drakken agreed.

"So what's the catch?" Shego asked?

"Catch?" Drakken asked.

"You know," Shego replied. "The catch… the plan. Are you going to hold the world's food supply hostage or maybe mind control serum in the food… you know how I feel about mind control Dr. D." Shego scowled at the memory of the mind control chip disaster.

"No nothing like that," Drakken answered. "This is legitimate science."

"Right…" Shego replied scowling. "No wait… you're serious?"

"Yes," Drakken admitted. "I finally have what I want."

"Wait!" Shego interrupted pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are you telling me that all this time, all your plans for taking over the world, they were all nothing more than your own sad little quest for legitimacy?"

"Shego," Drakken whined. "Remember words hurt."

"But," Shego stammered a look of horror on her face. "Kimmie doesn't stop legitimate scientists."

"No she doesn't," Drakken beamed. "Isn't it great?"

"No!" Shego almost screamed. "No it isn't! What am I supposed to do now?"

"You can help me with my research," Drakken suggested.

"Be a little lab monkey?" Shego mocked. "Get a couple undergrads to help you with that I don't do science. I fight Kim Possible. It's what I do. And you, you take over the world. Actually you try to and fail that's what you do."

"Exactly," Drakken replied. "I fail, I'm not any good at being evil. It's time I tried something else. For some reason I seem to be good with plants."

"But," Shego said exasperated. "Evil is what you do… it's who you are. If you give up on it you aren't you anymore."

"Of course I am," Drakken scoffed. "I'm just a different me."

"But there's nothing for me to do," Shego groaned in exasperation.

"I thought you liked doing nothing?" Drakken stated.

"I do," Shego answered. "But not all the time. You just don't understand."

"If you miss Kim Possible just go visit her," Drakken suggested.

"I do not miss Kimmie!" Shego shouted. "That's it I'm leaving."

"When will you be back?" Drakken asked.

"I won't!" Shego shouted. "I QUIT!" Drakken just shook his head and went back to his work. Shego had quit before and come back so this was nothing new just more of the same… only this time something felt different. The whole world felt different.

88888888

Kim sighed as she picked up another acceptance letter and tossed it aside. Her stack of possible choices was slowly getting smaller even if it seemed like it wasn't. Kim shook her head, the only school she had been accepted too that was even remotely close to Japan was a school in Hawaii that she had already relegated to the reject pile before she knew that Ron had been accepted to Tokyo U. It wasn't a bad school at all, Kim pondered, it just wasn't exactly what she was looking for. But, maybe it deserved another look. Kim was already digging through the reject pile looking for the letter when she realized that the only reason she was looking for it was because she wanted to go to a school somewhat close to Ron.

"I can't do this…" Kim groaned and lowered her head to her desk. After a few moments or maybe a few hours, Kim wasn't really sure which, she reached out again for another sheet of paper. This time however it wasn't an acceptance letter. It was a wanted poster, the one of Shego that she had had stuck to the inside of her locker throughout high school.

"What are you smirking at?" Kim asked the poster accusingly. Kim sighed, that right there was her biggest problem. For the past several years her life had revolved around saving the world from people like Shego and her boss Drakken. She enjoyed the challenge, she enjoyed the travel, it was the one thing she was truly good at.

Maybe that was an option… Dr. Director had been trying to get her to agree to attend the Global Justice top agent training academy. No, Kim decided as she looked at the poster. It just wasn't for her. For one thing Kim didn't really want to turn world saving into a job. And besides, lately Global Justice had been going in a direction that Kim just didn't like. After the Lorwardian invasion Global Justice had begun to increase its ties to UN peacekeeping troops. It had also on numerous occasions tried to get Kim's dad James to build it a squadron of fighters and even larger warships capable of spaceflight. James of course had refused adamantly saying that gunboat diplomacy in space was for TV programs not real life. Kim had never been prouder of her dad than when he turned them down cold no matter how much they offered him. Wade had also turned them down when they had tried to get him to join their intelligence and counter espionage section.

With world saving off the table as a career what did that leave her with? A familiar ring-tone broke the silence. Grateful for the interruption Kim answerd her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"It's Shego." Wade answered.

"I don't care about Shego," Kim muttered. "Drakken went legit so she's not really in business anymore."

"Right," Wade answered. "So you're holding her wanted poster just for the fun of it?"

"Shut up Nerdlinger," Kim snapped. Wade looked at her shocked while Kim just scowled at him. "Oh Wade I'm sorry!" Kim stammered shaking her head. "I've been under a lot of stress lately."

"It's okay Kim," Wade replied. "As long as you don't start turning green I won't worry about it."

"Oh ha ha," Kim mumbled a little sheepishly.

"It's Ron isn't it?" Wade asked concern in his voice.

"Yes," Kim sighed. "It just doesn't make any sense! How does Ron get into Tokyo University? Did he even send them an application? If he did how did he fill it out? Since when can he read and write in Japanese? He doesn't have the grades to get into a school like that or the necessary classes. There's only one explanation it has to be that Yori girl!" Kim growled under her breath as she stopped to catch her breath.

"It could be Master Sensei," Wade suggested. "He has shown a lot of interest in Ron in the past due to his monkey powers."

"It's the same thing!" Kim sulked. "Japan is stealing my boyfriend away from me."

"The little green monster has gotten to you bad," Wade sighed.

"Shego isn't little Wade," Kim corrected. "She's taller than I am."

"I was talking about jealousy Kim," Wade corrected.

"I'm not jealous!" Kim almost screamed. "I'm angry and confused and I don't know what to do with my life."

"It will all work out Kim," Wade said trying to sound reassuring.

"So what was it you called me about?" Kim asked. "Something about Shego?"

"She's back," Wade answered.

"Back?" Kim asked.

"There have been a series of break-ins at jewelry stores," Wade explained. "Only green items have been stolen, you know items with jade or emeralds or other green gemstones. The security cameras at each store were destroyed but a very recognizable residue from Shego's plasma has been analyzed off of several melted cameras. Also a few images have survived and it seems like she's almost posing for the camera before she destroys it. It's like she's trying to send out a message that she's back in the game. Maybe she's looking for a new boss since Drakken has gone legit."

"That or the message is for someone specific," Kim speculated.

"You don't think?" Wade asked.

"Yes I do," Kim replied. "It's a message for me." Kim stared down at the wanted poster in her hand. For just a moment all of her collage problems and fears about Ron were completely forgotten as Shego seemed to smirk back up at her from the picture.

88888888

Author's Notes.

Okay chapter 1 done. I hope to have chapter 2 up by next weekend but no promises. I hope I wasn't too heavy-handed with the subtext since I plan on the KiGo plot taking a bit longer to develop than in some other fics I've read. Please review, reviews will motivate me to update faster. I have like 90% of the fic planned out but I sometimes need a good push to help get it all out of my head :3


	2. Chapter 2 Slipping Away

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 2: Slipping Away

"Wade?" Kim asked as she ducked behind a display counter. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes," Wade answered. "Security footage from earlier in the day showed Shego posing as a customer so she could case the joint, to use criminal vernacular."

"Ouch!" Ron hissed under his breath as he bumped his head into the display case.

"Careful Ron," Kim hissed back. "You're going to set off the alarms. We want to catch Shego not scare her off."

"Sorry KP," Ron replied sheepishly. "She could be here already you know. I've never been to a jewelry store this big before. I didn't know they made em this big."

"I can upload the floor plans to your kimmunicator if you want," Wade offered.

"Please and Thank You," Kim answered. Wade just smiled as he uploaded the plans. It was so good to hear Kim say that again. Her recent inactivity and lack of missions since the Lorwardian invasion had made Kim, for the lack of a better word, waspish. Kim was like that. Unlike Ron who panicked openly and then got over his troubles, Kim bottled up her fears on the inside and kept busy to help her ignore them until her problems resolved themselves; like they almost always did.

This time; however, Wade wasn't so sure. Wade had a feeling that things were going to get very interesting in the life of Kim Possible before long. The different ways that they used to deal with stress weren't the only thing Wade had observed about Kim and Ron. Wade had spent years watching these two and others. That was what he did he observed, he collected data, he analyzed it, and sometimes he even disseminated it. Most of his observations he kept to himself. Data was like advice it was worthless if people weren't willing to look at it. He supposed that he could start charging for information, Global Justice had certainly made the offer enough times. In fact they were growing more and more insistent and that made Wade nervous. "Looks like Kim isn't the only one with worries," Wade muttered to himself.

As Kim slowly made her way towards the room housing a very expensive collection of emerald studded gold and platinum bracelets Wade once again looked around his room. What had started out as little more than a data-backup plan had grown into what Wade now called his worst case scenario contingency plan. As a result his room was looking less and less like a room and more like… a lair. Wade shook his head again, it seems big brother is watching and he isn't even old enough to drive.

"There they are," Kim whispered as the case holding the emeralds came into view.

"KP," Ron whispered. "Does this feel like a trap to you?"

"Yes," Kim answered. "But we know it's a trap."

"But what if it's a trap trap again?" Ron asked.

"Oh please…" A voice came from the other side of the room as Shego stepped into view. "You are so over thinking this whole thing. Sometimes it's just so frightening how much like Drakken you are buffoon." With that Shego contemptously bounced a bolt of plasma off Ron's belt buckle which ricocheted off of it into the security camera watching the room. Ron stepped backwards as his pants fell down around his ankles causing him to fall on his rear.

"Shego!" Kim spat as she glared at the black and green clad woman.

"Why Kimmie," Shego purred. "Such a hostile look. Is dating a guy who can't keep his pants on finally getting to you? I imagine it creates so many trust issues in the relationship."

"Shut up!" Kim hissed. Kim trusted Ron, and she knew that his inane ability to lose his pants was nothing like what Shego implied in her rather obvious innuendo. Yet, for some reason when Shego said that she couldn't help thinking about Yori and the fact that soon Ron would be in Japan, where Yori lived… and Kim… wouldn't.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Shego laughed. "Oh I just had such a wonderful idea! I'm sure you'll love it. It's so very cliché, but seeing you again has put me in such a good mood. I'm sorry but I just have to do it."

"Do what?" Kim scowled.

"Why princess," Shego replied with a mocking laugh. "I'm going to ask you to dance for me." With that Shego hurled another bolt of green plasma right at Kim's feet.

Kim jumped performing a graceful back flip as she sailed out of the way of the glowing energy. Shego continued to throw bolt after bolt of plasma which Kim continued to dodge with leaps and flips and even the occasional spinning pirouette. Soon both women were smiling as Kim danced around the room sometimes looking like a gymnast and other times like a ballerina. It was then that Ron charged Shego from behind while Rufus got into the perfect position to trip her as Ron connected.

Shego fell with a crash but she simply rolled and leapt back to her feet. "This is between me and Kimmie buffoon!" Shego hissed grabbing Ron by the front of his shirt and tossing him aside. Rufus ran over to see to his fallen owner as Kim charged Shego.

Shego ignited her hands and charged to meet Kim. Years of fighting each other and even occasionally fighting side by side had caused the two women to know each other in ways few could. Every punch every kick every dodge or hold or acrobatic feat was like the intricate steps of a dance so complex that few could follow it. This was what Shego wanted, this was what made her feel alive. The challenge, the contest, this was when she could stop thinking and simply be. And then she saw her opening, it was familiar like an old friend, an overextended punch just a bit too high. Shego ducked over it and threw herself at Kim pinning her to the ground as she straddled her body her glowing hand poised to strike.

"You're going to have to do better than that princess," Shego laughed.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Kim responded with a smirk. Shego's eyes widened in shock as Kim's face drew closer to her's. She could feel Kim's breath on her face then on her neck then with a resounding crack Kim's forehead slammed into Shego's nose. The head butt was followed by a quick kick and Shego found herself reeling back her hands clutching at her nose.

"That was a low blow princess," Shego hissed her smirk of a smile now gone. Shego slowly lowered her hands and ignited two balls of plasma one in each hand. Kim got ready to dodge again while absently noting that even the bright red blood dripping from Shego's nose had a slightly green sheen to it. Shego slowly took a step back but instead of hurling the plasma at Kim she screamed in rage and squeezed her hands into fists crushing the balls of plasma causing beams of it to shoot out in every direction at once.

Kim jumped and dodged as the beams of green plasma filled the room like the laser beams that had filled the room where she had taken on her very first mission. Ron yelped and ducked behind a display case as the beams reflected off jewels and blasted through walls setting off alarms and filling the room with dust. As the chaos slowly subsided and the dust settled Kim looked up. Shego was gone as were the emerald bracelets.

Kim balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into an already crumbling wall causing another puff of dust to rain to the floor. "Let's go Ron," Kim sighed. "There's nothing more to do here." Kim looked around and the carnage and wondered how long Shego had known how to do her new trick. If she had that up her sleeves all this time what else could she do? Had the green skinned woman simply been toying with her all these years? "Dance Kim dance," Kim muttered. "Yea just like a puppet on a string." Kim shook her head and then all of a sudden she started to laugh a huge grin forming on her face.

"Uh KP?" Ron asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine Ron," Kim answered. "Actually I think Shego just solved a problem for me that has been bothering me all week."

"Say that again KP," Ron replied extremely puzzled.

"I need to check something first," Kim replied. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

88888888

Kim slowly crawled out of bed as the sun shone through her window. As she slowly staggered her way to the bathroom to take a shower she again weighed the pros and cons of the choice she had made the night before. And as the hot water slowly washed away the small aches leftover from the previous night's fight is also washed away most of her doubts. She was going to do this and it wasn't like she couldn't change her mind later and follow a different path. Humming to herself as she dressed and brushed her hair Kim thought about her plans for the day. She had told Ron that she would tell him today about the problem she had just solved, and their date tonight would be the perfect time to do that.

Ron was getting ready to leave for Japan. On their way back from last night's mission Kim and Ron had decided that Kim would head over to his house to help him pack. And while he hadn't said so in so many words Kim was certain that Ron also had a special night planned for them, one last date before he left for Japan.

Kim was still humming when she walked down for breakfast.

"Someone's in a good mood," Dr. Ann Possible commented as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter.

"I finally decided where I want to go to school," Kim answered.

"It's about time," Dr. James Possible responded looking up over his paper. "Where did you decide to go Kimmie-cub?"

"Julliard," Kim answered. "I've decided I want to study dance. Maybe take some voice lessons too. And I also think I'll take a few extra classes at the Art Institute if the scheduling works out."

"That isn't exactly an easy career to get into even with training," Ann replied.

"I know you were hoping I'd go into medicine like you mom," Kim sighed. "I mean the tweebs are following in dad's footsteps… which is great because we would have never gotten the house rebuilt so fast if it wasn't for the fact we have builders on speed-dial because of their antics. But, I just can't see myself cutting into people. Actually I can't see myself doing much of anything. All I've ever done is save the world and cheerleading. That helped me realize that the two things I'm good at are moving around and performing. I was good at school but I never really enjoyed it. I think I will enjoy studying dance though." Kim took a deep breath and then looked up at her parents.

"If it's what you want to do we're behind you a hundred percent," Ann smiled. "I just wanted to be sure you knew what you wanted."

"And as long as it's legitimate and artistic," James added. "I won't have my Kimmie-cub becoming some kind of object of boys to drool over."

"DAD!" Kim shouted blushing. "I'd never!" Kim then just huffed and stomped then threw her arms around her dad and hugged him.

"And about you following in my footsteps Kimmie," Ann added after she let go of her father. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I knew a long time ago that you wouldn't go into medicine. It isn't because you aren't smart enough dear. Surgeons like to let everyone think that they're the smartest people on the planet but we aren't. The one thing it takes to be a surgeon is a sense of detachment. When you're cutting into someone you cant see them as a person you have to look at them as a problem something that needs fixing. It's a little disgusting but you have to see people as objects. The trick is learning how to turn that part of yourself on and off as you need to. I don't think you can do that Kimmie, you take failure far to personally. The hardest lesson learnt by any physician is that you can't save everyone." Ann rested her hand on Kim's shoulder. "If your missions force you to learn that lesson too I want you to remember that your father and I are here for you, so is Ron and yes even your brothers."

"Thanks mom," Kim said then hugged her mother. "I'm going over to Ron's. I need to help him pack."

88888888

Shego lounged sunning herself by the pool at the hotel she had been using as a base of operations for the past month. Last night had been wonderful… well mostly. Shego scowled and rubbed her nose it was still sore. As the memory of Kim's face drawing closer filled her mind Shego growled and sat up. This wasn't working she wasn't even able to relax.

Marching back to her room Shego opened the small safe and peered inside at her slowly growing collection. The gems were beautiful but also a reminder of what was bothering her. Compared to her past exploits this was nothing, in a sense she had been reduced to small time theft… she was becoming a has-been. At least she was still relevant enough for Kimmie to come after her. But Shego knew she needed a plan she needed to pull a major heist something big something heavily guarded maybe even something dangerous. Shego just sighed at that. Without Dr. D she just didn't have the same edge.

Regretting with every ounce of her being that it had come to this Shego reached inside one of her still unpacked bags and pulled out a CD. It had come to this… she had become so depressed that there was only one thing that would keep her from going on a rampage that would end in her inevitable arrest. After muttering a quiet prayer that no one ever found out about it Shego popped the CD into the player and a well known puppet began to croon "It's not easy being green."

88888888

"Okay that's the last of them," Ron announced.

"Booyah!" Rufus added popping out of one of Ron's many suitcases.

"So have you decided what you're going to study?" Kim asked.

"I figured I'd start with general requirements and go from there," Ron answered. "But I was thinking of majoring in biology with a focus in primatology. I'm even thinking of taking some courses in archeology. I've been exchanging e-mails with a Professor Noriyasu Seta comparing my notes on ancient monkey artifacts with his work on mysterious turtle cults." Ron stopped talking as he noticed Kim staring at him with her mouth open. "You okay KP?"

"Yea," Kim answered shaking her head to gather her wits. She knew it wasn't nice to be so surprised but Ron actually sounded… smart. "I uh… I was just wondering how you got that professor's e-mail."

"Oh," Ron answered. "Yori has a friend who lives at an inn with a bunch of other girls. The guy who runs the inn is one of the professor's students."

"And you know these girls?" Kim asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Not really," Ron answered. Noting the tone of Kim's voice he decided to ramble on a bit to assure her that he really wasn't their type. "Her friend is a master swordswoman and a bit odd. She's head over heals in love with some island girl that makes inventions so crazy that she makes your brothers look normal."

"So her liking another girl makes her odd?" Kim asked scowling.

"No," Ron answered. "It's the part where her girlfriend makes your brother look normal that makes her odd."

"Sorry Ron," Kim apologized. "You know how I get sometimes, always looking for a cause to champion."

"Yea," Ron answered a worried look in his eyes. "So… Uh Kim…" Ron stammered. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me, you know before I leave."

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked smirking.

"No," Ron laughed. "I know it's our special place but I also know that you like fancier places. So why don't you go home and change into something nice and I'll be by in an hour to pick you up."

"You've piqued my curiosity Mr. Stoppable," Kim replied before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. "I'll see you in an hour. You better be on time." Kim smirked and then left leaving Ron to set his plans in motion.

Fifty nine minutes later Ron knocked on the door of the Possible's house and was let inside by Kim's mother.

"Hi Dr. Mrs. P," Ron greeted Kim's mom as he stepped inside wearing a tux. This time he wasn't in his dad's old tux but in a sleek black tux he had rented specifically for this occasion.

"I'll go get Kim," Ann told Ron. "Wait here." Ann then went upstairs and knock on Kim's door.

"Kimmie your date is here," She announced.

"I'll be down in a minute Mom!" Kim shouted thorough the door. Ann just smiled and headed back downstairs.

"She's going to make you wait a bit longer Ron," Ann told the blond.

"That's okay," Ron answered. "She's worth the wait."

Five minutes later Kim slowly descended the stairs. Her hair was worn up held in place by two chopsticks and she wore a jade green sleeveless Chinese dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. Ron just stared his mouth hanging open until Rufus, who was also wearing a tuxedo jacket, ran up Ron's arm and pushed his jaw pack up into place.

"I take it you like it," Kim giggled. Ron simply nodded and then wordlessly offered Kim his arm and led her outside. It was now Kim's turn to be surprised as she saw the limo parked outside. Blushing as Ron helped her inside Kim couldn't help but wonder what other surprises were in store for her that night.

88888888

In a small tea shop just outside an inn that served as a girls' dormitory a small gathering was taking place.

"Are you certain that he is the one?" A small elderly lady asked.

"I am," The bearded old man known as Master Sensei replied. "He has the Mystical Monkey Power, he has held the Lotus Blade, and as the prophesy states he has golden hair. In time the spirit of Son Goku, the Monkey King, will appear before him so that he might complete his training."

"If we are needed the Shinmei-ryū school stands ready to aid the Yamanouchi school," A young woman wearing red hakama and carrying a katana replied.

"The Yamanouchi school is honored by your pledge of support," Master Sensei replied bowing to the sword wielding woman.

"When will he arrive?" Another woman wearing a perpetual scowl and smoking a cigarette asked.

"In two days," Master Sensei answered.

88888888

Kim smiled up at Ron and took his hand as he helped her from the Limo. As Ron led her towards his house Kim held onto his arm and almost melted against him. The date was wonderful, dinner was sublime and for once it wasn't at Bueno Nacho or out of a coupon book. And then afterwards Ron had take her to the ballet of all things.

"How?" Kim ask.

"How what KP?" Ron asked in return.

"How did you get tickets to the ballet?" Kim asked.

"Well," Ron answered. "I called in a few favors. Since you are going to study dance I figured you would enjoy it. And I wanted to know more about what you wanted to study."

"And you didn't even fall asleep!" Kim exclaimed in mock surprise.

"KP," Ron groaned.

"I'm just teasing," Kim replied before kissing him on the cheek. "You can be so very sweet when you put your mind to it."

The house was dark as Ron led Kim inside and up to his room in the attic.

"I had a really good night tonight KP," Ron said.

"So did I," Kim answered and leaned in to kiss him. The kis slowly became more fierce more urgent and then Kim gasped as she felt Ron's lips on her neck. There was a dull thud as Ron's tuxedo jacket fell to the floor and then Ron's arms were around her. The chopsticks were pulled from Kim's hair and her glorious red locks cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Before Kim could stop to think about what was happening she found herself on her back lying on Ron's bed his weight on top of her. For an instant Kim couldn't help but think about Shego and the way she had almost been in the exact same position that Ron now was near the end of their fight.

"Wait," Kim tried to say but it only escaped as a barely audible whisper. Ron was kissing her neck again and Kim's hands went to Ron't chest. This felt wrong. Kim pushed against Ron's chest. "NO!" Kim screamed and pushed harder knocking Ron to the floor. Somehow Ron managed to lose his pants as he fell. This time however was different than all the other times Ron had lost his pants. Kim looked away blushing and busied herself with straightening her dress as she did all she could to avoid seeing the obvious difference in Ron's current pants-less mishap.

Oh no… Kim thought to herself. What is wrong with me. Even if I wanted him to stop because it was too soon he's my boyfriend I should be a little curious, but I don't want to look. It's not just because I'm embarrassed, I don't want to see it.

"KP, I'm sorry," Ron apologized sounding so very ashamed.

"So am I," Kim replied still refusing to look at him. "Ron, I think we need to talk."

"Yea," Ron sighed. "I'm going to take a cold shower and then change into something more comfortable. Do you mind waiting?"

"No," Kim answered. "It will give me time to think." Kim however couldn't think all that was running through her head was so many questions, questions that she desperately needed answers to. Before she knew it Ron was back in his usual outfit pants included.

"I messed up Didn't I?" Ron asked sitting beside her but being careful not to sit too close. He didn't want to make Kim feel any more uncomfortable than she already did.

"No," Kim sighed. "I don't know what came over me. It just felt so wrong and I guess I over-reacted."

"I'd never force you to do anything You didn't want to," Ron assured her.

"I know," Kim replied. "I should have just told you I wasn't ready. I didn't need to push you off like that."

"I think I know why you did," Ron replied with a sigh.

"You do?" Kim asked.

"How long have we been friends KP?" Ron asked.

"About 14 years," Kim answered.

"We've been best friends since before your brothers were born," Ron continued. "We're practically family and I think that's part of the problem."

"Ron," Kim started.

"KP," Ron interrupted. "Please let me finish." Kim nodded and Ron continued. "I've loved you for as long as I've known you. And I like to think that you love me too. But I don't know if we've even been in love. I have nothing to compare it to, well almost nothing. There are times KP when you seem to have this glow about you. As hard as I've tried I've never been able to be the cause of it. Last night I saw it… when you were fighting Shego."

"Wait!" Kim shouted. "Are you saying you think I'm in love with Shego?"

"Gah," Ron shouted. "No! No way! That is just wrong, sick and wrong."

"Wrong-sick," Kim affirmed vehemently.

"What I meant is," Ron continued again. "I think you're in love with your adventures. I can't compete with that. I mean all of our really good kisses have been after we've saved the world from some horrendous threat. The lil Diablos, the Lorwardians. At first I thought I was just a bad kisser. I've seen this look on your face sometimes when you think I'm not looking. I don't know how to describe it really but I call it your (Did I just kiss my brother?) look.

"Ron are you breaking up with me?" Kim asked tears in her eyes.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "I think… I think things are going to get very weird between us now. You've always been my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I think we should go back to being best friends before things get so weird that it destroys our friendship. I need you in my life KP. I love you, but I think we need to figure out how we love each other. If it's meant to be we can try again when we're both ready. Happily ever after at eighteen is a bit much to hope for I think."

"You know Ron," Kim replied trying not to sniff. "The girl is the one who is supposed to give the let's be friends speech."

"I'm just a born rebel I guess, always going against the status quo," Ron Replied trying to sound lighthearted.

"Sometimes Ron," Kim said laughing. "I don't understand you at all."

"I'm just evening the score," Ron answered. "Gotta do my part for the team since most of the time it's guys who can never understand girls."

"Teams you say?" Kim asked. "So that's how it is. Well Señor Senior Junior really noticed you that one time you changed your hair. Maybe if you change it again…"

"Kim no," Ron groaned. "Sick and wrong. Besides just because a guy likes to look nice doesn't mean he's gay. Where's the old don't assume, don't be prejudiced, and don't stereotype cause it's wrong looking for a cause Kim? Besides he's dating Bonnie."

"I'm sorry Ron," Kim laughed. "But I owed you that for the Shego comment."

"Kim," Ron responded. "You're the one who assumed I was implying that. I never said anything."

"Oh right," Kim said looking down at her feet. "So you leave the day after tomorrow?"

"Yea," Ron answered.

"I'll be there to say goodbye," Kim assured him. "And to say goodbye to Rufus too of course. I guess I should be getting home."

"The limo is waiting to take you home KP," Ron informed her. "You want me to come with?"

"No," Kim answered. "I think I need some time alone." Ron simply nodded as she left.

The ride home seemed to take forever and Kim spent most of it trying to make herself presentable. She failed miserably at that however and her anguish was still apparent on her tear stained face as she walked inside her own home.

"Hi there Kimmie how was your…" Ann started to ask as Kim entered. "Honey what's wrong?" Ann's voice and question changed as soon as she saw her daughter's face.

"Oh Mom!" Kim wailed and then she flung herself at her mother and started to sob all over again.

88888888

Author's Note

Okay yes this chapter is so the drama lol If you don't know already the Japanese characters are from Love Hina. This fic however is not a crossover and I have no real plans on the characters from it appearing again outside of this one chapter. The reference to Son Goku is meant to be a reference to Journey to the West not Dragon Ball but I might have a little fun with that later on. Again I own nothing and please review. Also I'm curious if I actually managed to fool anyone into thinking just for a moment that Kim was going to kiss Shego during the fight lol. Hope you all like this fic so far. Chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully. There is going to be a major plot twist coming up soon so I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter or two. And once again, thank you for reading :3


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes and Girl Talk

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Girl Talk

"NOOOOO!" Dr. Drakken screamed in despair startling a room full of interning undergrads. "Where is Shego when I need her?" With a grunt and a look of longing Dr. Drew Drakken sat a jar of pickles on a bench beside his lab equipment. "It's at times like this that I really miss my doomsday devices."

"What a shame," a hauntingly familiar voice came from behind Drakken. "But I'm afraid that you are now in a pickle of a whole other sort."

"You!" Dr. Drakken gasped then began to cough as gas started to fill the room.

88888888

"The 8:15 flight to Tokyo is now boarding," a disembodied voice echoed soullessly though the Middleton Airport's lobby.

"I guess this is it," Ron announced trying to put on a brave face. "This is gonna be weird."

"Yea…" Rufus agreed from Ron's shoulder.

"We're all going to miss you," Kim said trying to hold back her tears as well. "You better keep in touch."

"No worries about that," Ron answered almost managing to laugh.

"Stoppable-san we need to get going," Yori interrupted. The ninja girl had arrived the night before to help Ron and his parents prepare to leave for Japan. Ron's parents were going to spend a week vacationing in Tokyo while also helping their son find a place to stay near Tokyo University.

"Yea," Kim added. "You don't want to miss your flight." With that she threw herself at Ron embracing him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before she let go and stepped back to let Felix Monique and Zita say their goodbyes. Kim simply looked at the floor. It was nice of Yori to help but why had she felt the need to come all the way to Middleton just to help carry a few bags to the airport. She could have just as easily waited at the Airport in Tokyo and saved herself the trip and the time.

As the goodbyes were finished and Ron, his family and Yori disappeared from sight Kim felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay girl you look like you need to talk," Monique said concern in her voice.

"It's been a hard week," Kim replied.

"I know what Mr. World Traveler on the Orient Express would suggest," Moniue laughed.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Bueno Nacho!" Monique laughed. "Come on girlfriend let's go get some junk food covered in fake cheese and you can tell me all about it. If you're really missing Ron by the time we get there I can always try again to beat his naco record."

"You'll kill yourself if you tried that," Kim laughed as she followed Monique as she left the airport.

88888888

"Dr. Drew Drakken kidnapped," Shego read aloud before tossing the paper aside and rolling over to let the sun hit her back. "Dr. D what have you gotten yourself into now."

"Such concern for your former employer," a voice almost purred behind Shego. "Do you intend to rush off to his rescue?"

"I don't rush," Shego answered. "And I don't rescue either Gemini." Shego continued to sun herself not even bothering too look over at Gemini.

"Of course you don't," Gemini responded with a sneer. "I'm sure you fought the Lorwardians just because you were angry about them stealing your color scheme. Speaking of which I have a scheme of my own in the works. I still have a spot open for an Agent Alpha."

"Not interested," Shego answered with her own sneer. "I don't do uniforms. But I am curious about a few things. Does this scheme of yours involve Drakken? Were you the one who kidnapped him? Or maybe you need him and that's why you want me to go looking for him. It's entirely possible that he got bored with legitimate science and staged the entire thing."

"That is true," Gemini pondered while tapping the fingers of his artificial hand against the knuckles of his flesh hand. "And if he has staged it there is a good chance he will attempt to contact you."

"More than likely," Shego admitted. "But if I catch you or one of your goons following me you're toast."

"I wouldn't dream of letting you catch me doing that," Gemini laughed. "But if you would be a dear and tell him I stopped by if you do see him."

"Yea whatever," Shego replied. "But, if you are really so very keen on finding him you do know that Princess has a webpage. Ask her to find the blue buffoon, she's the one who does the whole hero thing not me."

"Ah yes her webpage," Gemini pondered. "I wonder why we've never used it to set a trap for her or to at least send her bouncing around on wild goose chases till she gave up."

"Because it wouldn't work," Shego laughed. "I'm sure Nerdlinger has a way to filter out false posts and traps. Everything goes through him and I doubt he tells Kimmie anything he hasn't verified for himself.

"Yes," Gemini admitted. "We really do need to find an evil nerd that can focus on something other than robot armies and doomsday devices. Something to ponder, don't stay out in the sun too long it isn't good for your skin."

"Not for me," Shego laughed. "Now get out of here while I'm still too relaxed to fry your ass."

88888888

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kim sighed as Monique brought over a plate of nacos and a salad.

"Maybe if you told me the whole story," Monique suggested. "I mean you and Ron were doing great. It was like watching a fairytale, childhood friends finally realize they love each other. I mean, what went wrong? All of a sudden you call me crying and saying that it's over. And I don't think it's just Ron going to school in Japan that ended it."

"Yea," Kim admitted. "Apparently the fairytale wasn't as magical as it looked from the outside. Seems Ron had been doing a lot of thinking for a while now… and Ron thinking has never been good." Kim laughed to herself then focused on her salad.

"So Ron broke it off?" Monique asked sounding shocked. Kim imply nodded.

"That last night was magical," Kim finally started to explain. "Everything was perfect. For once Ron seemed to not fall victim to his bad luck. He was charming, sweet, romantic, caring, the night really was perfect… then we went back to his place and one thing led to another…"

"Wait!" Monique interrupted. "Ron slept with you then dumped you? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Of course not!" Kim replied shocked. "And I didn't sleep with him. I stopped him before things went too far."

"So he dumped you because you didn't sleep with him?" Monique asked sounding shocked and disgusted.

"No!" Kim answered. "You know he isn't like that… it just helped us realize something."

"No need to shout girl," Monique replied raising her hands defensively. "Now I take it that whatever you two realized is what you really need to talk about, am I right?" Kim simply nodded again. "Okay girl I'm here for you now get it off your chest."

"Okay," Kim sighed. "The short version is that he loves me and I love him but he's more like a brother than anything. Also neither of us really know what it feels like to be in love and that I'm probably incapable of it."

"Hold on girl," Monique interrupted again. "That made sense up until that sharp turn there at the end."

"It's something Ron said," Kim sighed. "He told me that I'm in love with my missions and that he just can't compete. He has a point, the only real passion in our relationship has come after one crisis or another. Ron seems to think that danger is the only thing that can, to put it bluntly, get me going. I mean the only truly memorable kisses I ever shared with him were after the mess with the Little Diablos and again after graduation and the whole mess with the Lorwardians."

"I can see his point," Monique considered. "Of course Shego was involved in both of those incidents so you could just as easily say…"

"Not you too!" Kim almost screamed.

"Whoa girl it was a joke," Monique replied defensively. "I didn't know it was going to set you off. I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized. "But Ron said something similar… what do you mean by you thought I'd be used to it?"

"Where have you been girl?" Monique asked. "You're famous and people say things about famous people. Your graduation was the cover story for Humans Magazine, but the tabloids say things like you and Shego are having a forbidden lovechild by having DNAmy combine your DNA and using a retrovirus to get one of you pregnant."

"That's absurd!" Kim blanched.

"Of course it is," Monique replied. "But that doesn't stop people from getting security footage of your fights with Shego then splicing them together along with some the few times you worked with her like when she was Miss. Go. Play some romantic music in the background and post it on youtube and bingo instant slash pairing." Kim just groaned and lowered her head to the table.

"Maybe I can get Wade to delete everything like that," Kim groaned.

"He probably could," Monique replied. "But they would all be back in a day and even more rumors would hatch around the fact that you're trying to cover it up."

"How can I cover up something that isn't true!" Kim shouted panic starting to show in her voice. "And how can people believe that kind of nonsense, I mean I'm a cheerleader." Monique just started laughing at that.

"Okay girlfriend two things," Monique replied after she managed to stop laughing. "One you were a cheerleader, and two you really don't want to say that like that again unless you want to convince even more people you're in the closet, to borrow the cliché."

"You're starting to sound like you believer this nonsense," Kim accused while glaring at Monique.

"And you sound like you're afraid it's true," Monique shot right back. Kim just kept glaring at Monique rather than respond. "Okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease. And the reason I bring it all up is that as your friend I honestly want to help. I'm your friend and I'm not here to judge."

"Monique," Kim glared then laughed. "I really think you need to lay off the tabloids if they got you talking like that. Just because I have bad luck with guys… and I weird them out… It doesn't mean that I… I mean I've never thought about it. And even if I did there is no way just no way I'd like Shego."

"You had her picture in your locker," Monique teased.

"I had Drakken's in there too," Kim snapped.

"Some tabloids suggest that you and him are an item too," Monique teased. "Not as many as like to pair you up with Shego but the rumors are out there."

"Okay that is just sick and wrong," Kim said trying not to gag. "He's as old as my dad not to mention everything else wrong with that idea."

"Agreed wrong-sick," Monique laughed. "But you still seemed troubled."

"Yea," Kim replied. "As distracting and absurd as this conversation was it still hasn't gotten me any closer to figuring out why… why it just felt so wrong when Ron and I were about to take the next step."

"I see three possible reasons," Monique replied. "Either one you simply weren't ready and things fell apart because Ron made his move too soon. Two for one reason or another Ron just doesn't do it for you, the he's like a brother thing could explain that or he could just not be your type. And of course three, it isn't just Ron it's guys who don't do it for you."

"That is so less than helpful Monique," Kim complained.

"There's an easy way to eliminate one possibility if you want to come over to my place I can help you figure a few things out." Monique suggested.

"If you want me to kiss you to see if I like it I really think that's a bad idea," Kim replied with a joking smirk on her face.

"Yes that is probably a really bad idea," Monique agreed. "I had something else in mind, and don't worry I'm not going to ask you to kiss or touch anything or anyone."

"If it will get you to drop this absurd idea of yours I'm all for it." Kim replied finishing her salad. "Let's go."

88888888

Bonnie Rockwaller was so happy that summer school was over that she almost felt like hugging Mr. Barkin. She had finally managed to get that one last annoying credit and her diploma was in the mail. It also meant that the Go City School of Fine Arts would allow her to attend. She had been accepted with the stipulation that she obtained the last credit she needed to get her diploma. The best part was that she would very likely never have to see Kim Possible ever again.

The was a small chance though that she would at times run into the annoying redhead. Kim's friend Monique was going to the Go City School of Fine Arts to study art and fashion design so there was a chance that Kim would visit the campus from wherever she decided to go to school. Then there was Monique herself. Bonnie just didn't understand the girl it seems like being a freak was required in order to be friends with Kim Possible. Monique seemed normal for the most part but how one girl could be so involved with fashion and also like professional wrestling and that slop house Bueno Nacho was beyond Bonnie. Despite that she had agreed to carpool with Monique into Go City so that they could both look around the campus and maybe even see about finding a cheap apartment near the school to avoid the long commute.

88888888

"Okay wait here," Monique instructed Kim as they entered Monique's room. "I need to get something from my brother's room. Kim looked around the room as Monique left. The room was a strange and conflicting riot of colors. Posters of professional wrestlers were tacked up half hazard besides sketches of dresses and magazine photos of models. I Kim hadn't know about Monique's interest in fashion design she would have almost guessed that she was in a boys room especially considering how revealing the clothes were that some of the models were wearing.

"Okay I'm back Kim," Monique announced as she returned with something hidden behind her back. Monique then went over to her desk and grabbed something else. "Now I want you to take a good look and say whatever pops into your head." With a flourish Monique held up a magazine and opened it to reveal a photo of a naked man. To say that he was well endowed was an understatement and his pose was seductive even aggressive and to Kim utterly vulgar.

"GAH!" Kim gasped looking away. "What is that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Monique asked. "That could be part of your problem there.

"I know what it is," Kim snapped back. "I mean, it's just, that can't be real!"

"Maybe," Monique admitted. "I mean if makeup and prosthetics can make a man look like a monster then I guess they can also make one look like… well a monster."

"Very funny," Kim grumbled.

"So he doesn't do anything for you?" Monique asked.

"Not really," Kim admitted. "But that doesn't prove anything other than my tastes are a little different from yours."

"Maybe," Monique replied though there was something about the way she said it that made Kim wince. "Now same rules for this one," with that Monique held up another magazine only this one contained the picture of a naked woman whose pose practically screamed take me.

"Those are defiantly fake," Kim replied with a laugh.

"You aren't looking away," Monique observed.

"I've seen naked women before," Kim retorted. "P.E. and cheerleading practice you know. It just means I'm more comfortable with the image it doesn't mean she does anything for me." With that Kim turned away and actually blushed.

"You're peeking," Monique teased. "Did you peek in the showers too?"

"Shut up!" Kim shouted. "I thought you wanted to help! Fucking with my head is not helping!"

"Kim!" Monique gasped. "When did you start talking like that?"

"I'm going home," Kim announced before walking out of the room and right into Bonnie.

"Watch it Princess," Bonnie sneered.

"You don't get to call me that!" Kim snapped.

"Oh?" Bonnie asked. "Who does then?"

"Shut up!" Kim snarled. "Why are you even here."

"We're going into Go City," Monique interrupted. "We're going to visit a school there and maybe look for an apartment near it."

"You and Bonnie?" Kim asked turning towards Monique. "You and Bonnie? Living together? Is that what all this was about? You could have just told me you didn't have to drag me into your sick little world too!"

"It isn't sick!" Monique shouted. "And now isn't the time to talk about that."

"What are you two blathering about?" Bonnie asked.

"It's nothing," Monique replied hurriedly. "Kim was just leaving."

"I'm not judging your lifestyle Monique," Kim hissed under her breath so only Monique could hear. "But you have really bad taste."

"Kim," Monique replied after taking a deep breath. "I think you need some time to think. We can talk later… we need to talk later." Kim didn't reply and simply turned away and left.

88888888

"Stoppable-san," Yori said turning to Ron who was sitting beside her on the plane. "There is something we must discuss."

"Yori," Ron answered. "You can call me Ron you know."

"Very well Ron-san," Yori amended. "But we still must talk."

"It's a start I guess," Ron laughed. "So what do we have to talk about."

"The world is in great danger," Yori warned him. "You have amazing power but you cannot control it. That is one of the reasons we arranged for you to go to school in Japan."

"So it was a setup?" Ron laughed. "Score another one for KP."

"Ron-san this is serious," Yori scolded. "We do not know what this looming darkness is but if you cannot learn to control your powers soon Master Sensei may be forced to use more drastic training methods."

"More drastic?" Ron asked.

"One hundred bananas will be tied to your body and you will be thrown into a pit of hungry monkeys." Yori replied with an absolutely straight face.

"That's crazy!" Ron squeaked. "Mom dad don't you think that's crazy?"

"What's crazy Ronald?" Ron's father asked.

"That training idea Yori just mentioned." Ron replied.

"I wouldn't know about it son," The elder Stoppable replied with a shrug. "Your mother and I don't speak Japanese. When did you ever learn it?"

"When did I?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Master Sensei has been teaching you while you sleep," Yori replied. "We apologize for denying you the honor of learning through hard study but circumstances demanded that it be this way."

"So it's like those language tapes you play while you sleep?" Ron asked. "I knew those worked! KP was so wrong I should have gotten them for Latin class."

88888888

"Kimmie Monique is here!" Kim's mother Ann shouted up to her daughter's room.

"Tell her to come up if she wants to," Kim shouted back down after a few moments.

"She's been acting strange all day," Ann said to Monique with a sigh. "I think she really misses Ron. Maybe you can cheer her up a little."

"I'll try," Monique replied but without much conviction. A few moments later she was in Kim's room and shutting the door behind her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Monique asked as she looked over at Kim who was lying on her bed with her back to the door.

"Not really," Kim replied after a few moments. She still didn't turn around however.

"I should have told you," Monique continued. "At first I didn't want to believe it. I tried dating a bunch of guys but that led nowhere and of course I had do deal with my first crush on another girl…"

"Who was she?" Kim asked sitting up seeming to be actually interested or at least grateful that the conversation wasn't about her.

"You actually," Monique laughed.

"Me?" Kim asked shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew it wouldn't work," Monique replied with a shrug. "Even if you did like girls (and I'm still not entirely convinced that you don't) anyone who gets into a relationship with you is going to accept having to live in your shadow. I knew I wasn't willing to do that. Besides, I had just met you and I needed a friend. I didn't want to weird you out."

"Monique," Kim laughed. "I'm the queen of weirding people out. I guess I should be flattered but yea a little weird… putting all that aside, why Bonnie?"

"You two are actually a lot alike," Monique answered. "You're both strong and fiercely independent minded. That's why she hates you so much she sees you as a threat to her individuality not to mention that you always seem to beat her at everything. Oh you should have seen her face when I told her you were going to Julliard to study dance I swear her face turned six shades of red and three of purple it was actually really cute."

"Monique you are so very strange," Kim told the other girl while shaking her head. "So when are you planning on actually telling her?"

"I want to get to know her better first," Monique replied. "I want to be sure that her good side really does exist and it isn't just me being a wishful thinker. But enough about me and the mistakes I'm probably going to be making. How are you holding up girl?"

"In regards to what?" Kim asked. "Losing my best friend to Japan, or dealing with what might be the first stages of a major identity crisis?"

"Well at least you're going to be going to New York soon," Monique answered. "And you're planning on studying dance and a few other arts as well if I know you. It's a situation made to order for experimentation and self discovery."

"Monique that is such a…" whatever Kim was going to say was interrupted by a familiar ring-tone.

"What's the sitch Wade," Kim asked answering her Kimmunicator.

"Bad really bad," Wade answered. "It's Monkey fist, he's back."

"Back?" Kim asked. "But I thought he had been turned to stone."

"Well he's in New York." Wade replied. "He's calling himself Yono the Destroyer and he's climbed to the top of the Empire State Building and is blasting anything and anyone who gets close to the building."

"You're kidding?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid not," Wade answered. "And his King Kong act isn't the worst of it. The entire city has been overrun by monkey ninjas and they've been stealing everything from squirt guns to laboratory equipment. I can't be certain but from the reports I'm getting it looks like he's planning to turn everyone in the city into monkeys."

"Ride?" Kim asked.

"There in five minutes," Wade answered.

"Monique we can talk more later," Kim grinned. "But I've got to go spank a monkey."

"Just eww," Monique replied with a laugh, she then left so that Kim could change into her mission clothes and race off to save the day.

88888888

This chapter was actually pretty hard to write for some reason but I hope you all enjoyed it. The real plot is about to begin and I hope to have the next chapter up soon but fight scenes are very difficult for me so it might take a while. Monkey Fist was always one of my favorite villains because he was a foe with more ties to Ron than Kim so I just had to bring him back. Again reviews are greatly appreciated. Also a special thanks to Mad Possum for reminding me about Bonnie's claim on Ballet as a field of study. I'm still deciding how I'm going to have that plot turn out. If you have an opinion on weather the Bonique plot should be happily ever after or angst filled and one sided let me know in a review. You never know, something you say could really have an impact. :3


	4. Chapter 4 Crackdown

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 4: Crackdown

The ground shook and another building was enveloped in flames. Almost everyone had fled the area around the Empire Stare Building except for a lone figure who was busy combing his overly-styled onyx-black hair.

"Are you ready?" the man asked his companions which were taking shelter behind a larg van. When a man holding a camera gave him the thumbs up the figure raised his microphone and began to speak.

"This is Johnny Inquest with channel 55 news. I am standing here in what used to be downtown New York City as it faces what may very well be its greatest crisis since the Lorwardian invasion nearly three months ago, The city has been overrun by what can only be described as monkey ninjas. My sources tell me that the leader of the monkey army is one Montgomery Fiske a.k.a. Lord Monkey Fist. Little is known about the once renowned archaeologist other than the fact that he reportedly delved too far into the darker aspects of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and suffered some kind of psychotic break. Rumors of course abound that he has long sought artifacts of a magical nature and that this is how he has managed to rain destruction down upon the city. Undoubtedly he has somehow managed to get his hands on some kind of very advanced weaponry which he has used to ensnare the city in his own delusions."

"Thank you Jonny,' a female voice interrupted from far away in a studio. "Sources here in the studio report that Monkey Fist has ties to teen hero Kim Possible and that she has often been involved in thwarting his schemes. This of course raises questions. Where is Kim Possible? Can she stop this madman? Should she? This Monkey Fist needs to be stopped but do villains make heroes or is it the other way around? Recent studies suggest that the so-called super-villain psyche requires a personal adversary in order to fuel its delusional state. If these madmen were simply taken into custody by regular law enforcement personnel could they perhaps be treated before their delusions grew to such unmanageable proportions? Is it truly the personal vendetta factor that drives these so-called supper-villains to perform greater and greater acts of destruction? After the break we speak with criminologist Dr. Shrinkhead and with a man who says that he would have never considered being a villain had he not encountered Kim Possible.

88888888

"Everything is going according to my plan," Monkey Fist spoke to a small radio sitting on the floor next to where he sat meditating. "The city will be populated by nothing but monkeys within the hour."

"No," A voice purred from the radio. "Kim possible is already in the city. We want her defeated but we do not want to make her a martyr. Besides if anyone can find a way to reverse what you intend to do it is her. If she is turned into a monkey she will simply run and return later after she has been restored. Your scheme has brought her to the city it is time to move onto phase two of my plan."

"I am not convinced that this plan of yours will work," Monkey Fist growled.

"It is fortunate that convincing you is not essential to my plan then," The voice purred. "You simply need to follow orders."

"Yono the Destroyer follows no man's orders!" Monkey Fist shouted his eyes glowing red.

"Perhaps you would like to once again be a lawn ornament in the middle of the desert?" The voice asked. Monkey Fist blasted the radio into atoms at that but he also knew that he would go along with the plan no mater how much he disliked it.

"Monkey ninjas!" Monkey Fist screamed. "Kim Possible is in the city. Find her, lead her here. And see if you can cause a lot of property damage while fighting her." Perhaps this plan would work. Monkey fist began to chuckle to himself. If it worked it would remove the one serious threat to his plans and if it didn't he would have the satisfaction of throwing that fact into the face of his new employer.

"We are Yono," Monkey Fist muttered to himself. "We should lead."

"And one day we shall," Monkey Fist replied to himself. "We are eternal. We shall destroy his hold over us or we shall outlast it."

88888888

"I'm beginning to really understand Ron's problem with monkeys!" Kim screamed in frustration as she picked herself up after leaping out of the way of an exploding car. "Wade I need a new route this one is on fire," Kim spoke to her wrist Kimmunicator.

"This doesn't look good," Wade replied. "Almost half of the city is on fire. It looks like Monkey Fist's monkeys are destroying everything in your path."

"They're different," Kim interrupted. "I know they're ninjas but this is ridiculous. They appear out of nowhere and it's almost like trying to fight a wisp of smoke."

"I'm sorry I can't be much help with them," Wade replied regretfully. "Ron is the expert on monkey powers. Whatever Monkey Fist has done I can't detect his monkey ninja's at all. It's almost like they're not there. I've tried hacking into security cameras in the city and even traffic cameras but they simply don't show up on video not even on infrared."

"You have infrared cameras in New York City?" Kim asked astonished.

"Just the one built into your Kimmunicator," Wade replied. "But it looks like magic trumps technology."

"I didn't take you for one to believe in magic," Kim replied with a laugh.

"We've seen too much weird stuff for me not to," Wade responded. "Kim…" Wade added all of the humor leaving his voice. "Be careful I have a very bad feeling about this one."

"I wish Ron was here," Kim replied.

88888888

"Kim's in trouble!" Ron shouted as he broke out of a meditative trance and leapt to his feet.

"Stoppable-san," Master Sensei said with a note of command in his voice. "You are not ready. Your most difficult trial lies ahead of you. If you leave now you will fall to the Yono and all will be lost."

"But," Ron objected. "She's my best friend she's…" Ron paused he wasn't sure what else Kim was to him anymore. "I have to help her! I knew breaking up the team was a bad idea! I can practically taste the disaster, and you know what it tastes like? It tastes like meat cakes!"

"Ron-san?" Yori asked with concern in her voice. "Sometimes your American style jokes elude me. Are you okay?"

"I'm serious," Ron replied. "Disaster tastes like meat cakes! Don't ask me why though…"

"You're really worried about her aren't you?" Yori asked.

"It's hard not to be," Ron replied with a sigh. "Kim… Kim can do anything… besides not try to do everything. The girl doesn't know how to say no. I'm afraid that one of these day's it's all going to come back to bite her."

"The nail that stands up gets hammered down," Yori replied reciting an old proverb.

"Yea," Ron replied. "And Kim's the kinda nail that thinks it can pound the hammer into a plank of wood…"

88888888

"This is it!" Monkey Fist exclaimed with a mad chuckle. "The prophesy is in here." After making a grand show of his presence at the Empire State Building the genetically altered mad archeologist had quietly escaped leaving behind a legion of monkey ninjas to convince Kim Possible and anyone else that he was still inside the landmark skyscraper.

Monkey Fist was now standing outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art as his most trusted servants ransacked the building. Due to the chaos in the city everyone had fled leaving the museum empty and unguarded. It was not long before they returned with an ancient scroll. Monkey Fist quickly snatched the scroll away from the monkey ninja that brought it to him and unrolled it.

Monkey fist frowned as he looked at the ancient scroll. The writing was ancient and it would take him some time to translate, and even then the master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar was convinced that the prophesy was written as some kind of code or riddle, they always were. But, that was not what made the Monkey Master frown. The prophesy also contained two images. The first was expected and showed the figures of two monkey like beings battling, Yono and Sun Wukong. Those two figures were expected but at the top of the scroll were two other figures: a phoenix and a dragon circling each other over the symbol for yin and yang.

"Destruction and Rebirth," Monkey Fist muttered to himself. What did it mean? He intended to destroy the world and rebuild it in his own image. Was that the meaning behind the image? Perhaps he was slowly being destroyed only to be reborn as Yono the Destroyer. Or maybe it had already happened. Did this mean that his opposite Sun Wukong would be reborn as well?

"Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist growled under his breath. "Monkey Ninjas! We're leaving. And I do hope Kim Possible enjoys the little surprise we left for her." Laughing manically the master of Monkey Kung fu vanished along with his monkey minions.

88888888

"Shego where is?" Drakken suddenly bit his lower lip as her remembered Shego was nowhere near the lab he was currently working in. Being in a lair again had been messing with his mind especially since everything he was working on was so very familiar. Grudgingly Dr. Drakken admitted to himself that the plan was brilliant. By taking the stolen cybertronics that were used in his lil Diablos robots and converting it into head to toe cybertronic battle armor for a legion of syntho-drones that were all linked by an altered version of the Bebe's hive mind Draken had finally constructed his unbeatable Legion of Doom!

Drakken had taken to calling his creations storm troopers. He did this for two reasons: one, it was a good name and classically evil; and two, the armored syntho-drones really did look quite a bit like the sci-fi incarnation of the deadly German forces. Well if Drakken was going to be forced to make knockoffs of his ideas for someone else he was going to make damn sure the results looked as copied and unoriginal as he could. The problem was that his current "employers" seemed to either not notice or not care. They actually seemed quite pleased with his creation and had almost purred with delight at the notion of calling them storm troopers. Drakken shuddered at the memory. When he had wanted to take over the world he had aspired to be evil, but there were levels of evil that no one should want to obtain.

"How long until the storm troopers are fully operation Dr. Bushroot?" An electronically altered voice asked from a speaker high on the wall.

"That's Drakken!" Drakken screamed. "Have one little mutagenic incident related to plants and get branded a cheesy Disney villain the rest of your days," Drakken continued muttering under his breath. "I'm blue!" Drakken continued once again shouting at the speaker. "Shego is the green one."

"Yes, but she is not here. Now are you going to tell me the storm troopers are ready or are we going to have to prune a few weeds from our organization?"

"Oh yes very funny," Drakken scoffed. "I know who you are! I saw you when you kidnapped me! The whole electronically altered voice thing is really annoying."

"And you are an expert on annoying," The voice then seemed to laugh but the electronic distortion made the sound quite hideous. "I will ask you one more time. Are the storm troopers fully operational?"

"Yes!" Drakken shouted. "They're all finished accept for the command and control algorithms. The Bebe personality and hive mind have been altered but the syntho-drones will need to be programmed."

"Good job Drakken," The voice purred. "We will take care of the programming ourselves. You must be tired from working so long. Why don't you have a seat and relax."

88888888

"Wade there's no one here," Kim said in exasperation to her kimmunicator.

"I'll start scanning for clues as to where Monkey Fist might have gone then," Wade replied.

"Please and Thankyou," Kim answered as the super genius began to type away at his computer.

"Strange," Wade said with a frown. "Something is interfering with my wireless. Eight of ten sources down the other two are weak and failing. Switching to…" Suddenly the lights in Wade's room began to flash red and an alarm sounded. "Not good!" Wade shouted panic in his voice. "Someone is going after the hard line. Camera's show… it can't be…"

"Wade what is it?" Kim asked while trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Kim get out of there!" Wade shouted. "Don't…" the transition was interrupted by static. "… trap. Stay aw… Watchmen scenario…"

"Wade?" Kim asked shaking the now dead Kimmunicator. "Wade? This is so not good…" Kim frowned and looked around. Without Wade she couldn't even contact anyone to get her home, and what was he trying to say at the end before he was cut off? Kim desperately hoped that Wade was okay. That had to be her first priority making sure that something hadn't happened to Wade he sounded like he was in real trouble.

"This is the N.Y.P.D." A voice suddenly shouted. "Come out with your hands up!" Kim sighed and stepped out of the room.

"He isn't here anymore," Kim shouted back. "He got away maybe if you…" Kim was suddenly cut off as two officers grabbed her and cuffed her hands behind her back. "Hey what are you?"

"Kim Possible," One of the officers interrupted. "You are under arrest."

88888888

I'm sorry about the long wait. This chapter really kicked my ass. I kept rearranging things because almost everything in this chapter is happening at about the exact same time and I still am not completely satisfied with the cuts. That being said the real plot of this fic is about to begin and I really want to get into the real meat of the story so I hope chapter 5 will be up with much less delay. But school has been and still is kicking my ass so I'll just do what I can when I can. Like before I own nuthin and I hope you all are enjoying the fic. Reviews pweese :3


	5. Chapter 5 Jailhouse Blues

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 5: Jailhouse Blues

"Johnnie Inquest, Channel 55 news. We are here outside the Middleton courthouse awaiting the arrival of teen hero Kim Possible. Sources say that Miss Possible will be transferred here from New York sometime within the next hour for her arraignment. Miss Possible's request for change of venue was met with no objection from the prosecution. A spokesman for prosecuting attorney Hank Perkins has provided us with a list of the charges that will be brought against Miss Possible. They include several counts of: assault, breaking and entering, interfering with a police investigation, disorderly conduct, vandalism, destruction of private property, destruction of public property, conspiracy, fraud, and vigilantism."

88888888

"Charges of conspiracy and fraud against teen hero Kim Possible were dropped today after photographic evidence suggesting collusion between Kim Possible and the notorious thief known only as Shego was deemed inadmissible. Chanel 55; however, has managed to obtain copies of these photographs. We will have our own experts going over these photos tonight at ten. More trial coverage tonight at nine. Our seven o'clock comedy hour will return next Thursday. Stay tuned for a Channel 55 exclusive look at the enigmatic Go family of Go City."

88888888

"Tempers flared today as teen hero Kim Possible lost all composure today in court. Accusing prosecuting attorney Hank Perkins of being part of some villainous conspiracy to bring her down Kim Possible leapt at Mr. Perkins with the obvious intent of causing physical harm. The court bailiffs managed to restrain Miss Possible and remove her from the courtroom. Court was recessed until that afternoon when Miss Possible was returned to the courtroom in chains."

88888888

"Protestors outside the Middleton courthouse became violent today as a group of counter-protestors arrived and began to heckle Miss Possible's supporters. In other news Go City police raided Go Tower in an attempt to arrest Team Go. The tower however was abandoned. Protestors held a rally at the Grande Bueno Nacho in support of Team Go and in protest of what is being referred to as the antihero crackdown."

88888888

"Kim Possible guilty! Teen hero Kim Possible retracted her plea of not guilty and plead guilty to several counts of assault and vigilantism in a plea-bargain that was orchestrated by Miss Possible's attorneys. A spokesman for Miss Possible's attorney provided Chanel 55 with this written statement.

'After last weeks outburst Miss Possible has recognized that this entire process has become harmful not only to herself but to the community. In a plea-bargain arranged between Miss Possible, Mr. Perkins, and Judge Barkin Miss Possible has agreed to undergo anger management counseling in addition to a five year prison sentence which will be commuted to two years of probation provided Miss Possible ceases all vigilantly activities and agrees to wear a monitoring device during the term of her probation. All other charges against Miss Possible have been dropped.'

In other news Team Impossible has agreed to an out of court settlement which involves monetary fines of an undisclosed amount."

88888888

A flaming lump of molten plastic that had once been a television remote crashed into the big screen plasma television ending the news broadcast as well as the television's warranty. Shego scowled at the smoking remains of the television for a few moments before pouring herself a drink. The bottle of scotch had been an unexpected birthday gift from Duff Killigan. The bottle was quite old and more than likely stolen, which for Shego only added to its charm. But right now she cared little about enjoying the aged single malt whiskey, she simply wanted to get hammered.

"It just isn't right!" Shego complained to the empty room. "I'm supposed to bring down Kimie! Me! Not the system, me! She's my Kimie!" Shego continued to rant as she emptied the bottle into a well used and somewhat stained brandy snifter. After she drank down the scotch that she managed to pour into the snifter instead of over the table Shego tossed the empty bottle into the corner of the room where it joined a small pile of empty bottle and broken glass. Shego blinked owlishly at the sound the bottle made as it shattered in the corner. She hadn't drawn a sober breath since she had stupidly decided to watch the so-called documentary on the Go family of Go City. Not only did the documentary bring up memories that Shego had been trying to forget for years it also exposed things about herself to the general public that she had never wanted anyone to know. And then to top it all off they had shown all of those pictures of her and Kim together when she had been Miss Go. Of course the idiots behind the news desk only had half the story. No mention at all that she had been brainwashed the whole time, oh no. Though, the speculation that it might all be some part of an evil scheme she had to discredit Kim Possible was somewhat flattering.

"I'll have to pretend that's what it was," Shego muttered. "If I don't my reputation will be the one that is shot." Shego then staggered to her feet and went looking for another bottle. "Not like there's any pont to my rep. now…" Shego muttered. Everything had been going downhill since Drakken went lagit. No taking over the world schemes had meant no fighting Kimie. And now even the possibility of attracting her attention by committing solo crimes was gone. Part of her told herself that she should be happy that she could now steal whatever she wanted with no worries. But, it just wouldn't be the same. The game wasn't nearly as fun without an opponent.

88888888

Kim Possible lay on her bed staring at the ankle bracelet that would be her prison for two years. It didn't matter that she could go anywhere she wanted to in Middleton, she couldn't leave the city unless she wanted to be arrested. Taking her eyes off the bracelet Kim looked over at her computer, but that just made her feel worse. Attached to her computer was the box that would monitor all of her online activities for the next two years. In addition to that indignity was offline for good. Kim could still remember the look on Will Du's face as he informed her of these measures. The Global Justice agent was acting as her parole officer. As always Agent Du looked like he had a pole up his ass and Kim wasn't sure if the look on his face was pity or smug satisfaction. But Kim clearly recognized the other look on the agent's face, worry. Something was happening in Global Justice and Will Du clearly was unhappy about it.

88888888

Dr. Betty Director frowned as her one good eye focused on the image of Number One's bandaged face. Little was known about the enigmatic Number One. Everything surrounding the man was classified. Rumors persisted that he was ex CIA or NSA and a few even suggested that he used to be part of MI 6. The man's origin was imposable to guess because in addition to the bandages that covered his entire face he also spoke with an electronic voice box. The most widespread rumor was that long ago Number One had literally gotten his face blown off while trying to stop a terrorist bombing. Betty however had no time to consider rumors, she focused on the facts she had. And currently all she knew about Number One was that he was the top secret head of the newly established GDF. The GDF or Global Defense Force had recently been established by the UN as an umbrella organization that now commanded UN peacekeeping troops NATO forces and the GJ as well as several other agencies. The GDF mandate was to prepare the Earth against extra terrestrial threats should another event such as the Lorwardian invasion occur. For the most part the GDF did not interfere with GJ but it had made some demands that made Dr. Director more than a little upset.

"You must understand Betty that the GDF cannot afford to have any lose ends operating during a time of crisis." Number one insisted with his monotone electronic voice emanating from the electronic larynx he held against his neck. "I know how much you were hoping to groom Kim Possible for your organization; however, as a freelance agent she was unanswerable to any chain of command. Should we face another alien invasion she would simply put herself and countless other in danger with her reckless heroics. Like it or not her vigilantly activities were unsanctioned by any police force and were therefore illegal. No mater how much good the girl did her action were criminal. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist that you abandon your ideas of attempting to petition to have Miss Possible's already lenient sentence reduced even more."

"You do realize," Betty countered, "that by burdening Miss Possible with a criminal record we have destroyed one of our greatest potential assets."

"I do not write the laws," Number One droned on. "I do not even take an active role in enforcing them like your organization does. My mandate is a military one and there is no place in military planning for rogue agents. Oh," Number One added the electronic voice making it imposable to tell if the bandaged mad had simply forgotten this last detail or was intentionally trying to downplay it. "I would like for your agency to start an intensive investigation into Dr. James Timothy Possible. His unwillingness to cooperate with us in designing spaceflight capable interceptors has me worried. He reasons may very well be noble. But his claims that he does not wish to design weapons does not detract from the fact that he is capable of designing them and has in the past done so either intentionally or by accident. I don't want him building something dangerous that can inadvertently or intentionally end up in the wrong hands."

"Surely you don't think," Betty Director started.

"I am forced to consider all possibilities." Number One interrupted. "This threat form outside is very real. We've know about it for too long without doing anything about it. You have not read the Area 51 files, I have. That reminds me. The first regiments of GDF special forces troops have completed their preliminary training. We would request that you allow a platoon or two of our troops to visit your facilities and conduct exercises with your agents. This will allow us to train your men in our tactics and for our men to learn from your agents experience. Should the worst happen again we will all have to work together."

"Of course Number One." Betty answered. Betty was glad that the mysterious leader of the GDF was polite enough to make it a request even though she knew that saying no to it was not an option. As soon as she agreed Number One cut of his transmission. Betty frowned again there was just something about the whole situation that gave her a gut wrenching bad feeling about just about everything.

88888888

"Look girl your parents told me you haven't left the house in a week." Monique scolded the disheveled and depressed looking Kim Possible. "It isn't healthy to do nothing like this. At least brush your hair and go shopping with me or something."

"I'm under house arrest!" Kim snapped.

"No girl you're on probation and can't leave Middleton." Monique replied. "No where does it say you have to lock yourself in your room."

"Look," Kim sighed. "I just can't go out not with this thing." Kim pointed at her ankle bracelet.

"So hide it," Monique sighed. "I'm sure you have some pants loose enough that it won't show. Or go ahead and show it off, it's like instant street cred!"

"Street cred in Middleton?" Kim just shook her head. "Next you're going to suggest I get a tattoo. I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling up to it."

"Okay," Monique sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can fill me in on anything bit I might have missed while in court," Kim requested.

"A lot has happened," Monique sighed. "For one Wade is still missing. Did you know he had an escape pod built into he bedroom? Anyways no one knows where he is and his mother is worried sick. The news is stopping just short of calling him a cyber terrorist."

"Damn media vultures," Kim growled under her breath.

"Ron has dropped off the radar too." Monique continued. "He's supposedly at some place called Yamanouchi. The Japanese government refuses to extradite him back to the states and it's causing a big international stink."

"Enough about things like that," Kim muttered. "What's up with you? How is Go city?"

"O.M.G. Kim It's so huge. I mean the shops, the clothes, the people. I think I can really cut loose there." Monique gushed. "Who knows I might meet someone, maybe I can tell someone other than you about well me… actually we never actually finished talking the last time I was here."

"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this," Kim groaned. "But, what's up with Bonnie?"

"Bonnie and I are roommates," Monique shrugged.

"Wait!" Kim almost shouted. "You mean you and Bonnie?"

"Oh no," Monique laughed. "It's purely a business arrangement. We split the rent 50 50 but in exchange for my services as a costume designer Bonnie has agreed to cover the utilities. It's a good deal Bonnie gets an unlimited wardrobe for her dance classes just for the cost of materials and I get lots of practice designing and assembling outfits. She's even agreed to let me photograph her in each outfit for my portfolio."

"Has she managed to drive you crazy yet?" Kim asked.

"She comes close," Monique laughed. "But really she isn't too bad. For some reason you bring out the worst in her. I hate to say this but… your recent troubles have greatly improved her personality. She's stopped trying to hard to appear superior to everyone."

"Because I've sunk so low she doesn't have to try," Kim sighed.

"I I mean I didn't," Monique stuttered trying to think of something to say. "I'm sorry."

"At least my life can't get any worse," Kim sighed. "I lost my scholarships, I missed the start of school while in court and even if I hadn't I can't leave Middleton. Basically my only options are wait two years or go to school here. And that's supposing Middleton University doesn't rescind the acceptance letter they sent me. Either way I have to wait until the next semester to start at the very least. Yes I've totally hit bottom."

"Look girl don't go saying stuff like that," Monique scolded. "You're just asking for more trouble saying stuff…" Monique's rebuke was interrupted by the sudden and frantic ringing of the Possible House's doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Kim wondered aloud. "Mom and dad are at work and they wouldn't ring the bell. Neither would the tweebs and they're at school."

"Well go and see," Monique instructed. Monique didn't know who it could be either but at least answering the door would get Kim closer to the outside world than she had been in over a week.

"All right all right," Kim shouted in annoyance. "I'm coming." Kim stomped to the front door and yanked it open.

"Kim Possible," a blue skinned and bruised man with a scar under his eye and wearing a tattered blue jumpsuit groaned.

"Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked astonished both at the former mad scientists presence as well as his condition.

"I need your help," Drakken groaned again before collapsing into the house.

88888888

"I need your help," Ron implored as he interrupted his meditation and looked up at Master Sensei.

"That is why you are here Stoppable San," the aged master replied. "You are here for me to help you; for all of us to help you."

"I," Ron started before pausing to collect his thoughts. "I can't keep the visions out of my head. I have to help Kim, she's in danger."

"If you feel you must help her then do so," Master Sensei replied. "Yamanouchi will do all it can to aid you Stoppable San, our honor demands it."

"I appreciate that Master Sensei," Ron replied with a bow. "But, my decision isn't that easy. The visions are not always the same. Sometimes I am in them, sometimes in them if I try to help Kim I just make things worse. Sometimes instead of just being unable to save her I end up killing her myself. I've never been anything but dead weight. Sure sometimes I help but it's always an accident. Hell even me having mystical monkey powers is a big accident."

"You are wrong about that Stoppable San," Master Sensei replied his voice full of compassion and sincerity. "We have been waiting for you for a long time. Maybe this will help set your mind at ease. Have you ever heard the phrase or been instructed to "Stop monkeying around?"

"Oh all the time," Ron replied with a laugh. "It used to throw me into a panic on a weekly if not daily basis. I've told you before I had deep-seated monkey issues."

"More deep-seated than you yet realize Stoppable San," Master Sensei replied with a grin. "I have managed to talk with one Load San about your past. It seems that your aptitude for accidents may have been early manifestation of your latent monkey powers. In the early days of his life Son Goku was a prankster and quite childish. Like the Monkey King you must learn to control your mind."

"But," Ron interrupted. "I've… I mean… My problems didn't start when I got monkey powers. I've had trouble with my pants all my life. And that isn't the worst of it. The tripping the flailing the utter hopelessness. I've been an accident waiting to happen since I was born!"

"The Jade Monkeys did not give you your powers Ron San," Master Sensei replied. "They merely awakened the powers within you. You were chosen before you were even born to be the vessel for the powers of the Monkey King. Just as Montgomery Fiske was chosen to follow the path of the Yono.

After his journey to the west Son Goku tried to rid himself of all evil, thus was the Yono born. Son Goku did battle with his darker half imprisoning him, but the battle was not without cost. Son Goku gave up his immortality to imprison his dark side and the pillar from the palace of the Dragon King of the East Sea was shattered. But, it was not lost. The largest splinter was used to make the hilt of the Lotus Blade and the rest was burned in the fires that forged the blade." As Master Sensei spoke he lifted the sword from the box in which it had been hidden.

"This blade is the key to the shrine behind Yamanouchi. The sword is now yours and you must now visit the shrine. You are ready to learn your destiny."

"My destiny?" Ron asked. "What is in the shrine?"

"A relic from the past and a ghost from the future," Master Sensei answered.

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked. "How can you know it's me, or even if I'm ready? I'm never ready."

"The Jade Monkeys that awakened your powers were carved out of the mountain that Buddha used to imprison Son Goku for five hundred years; as was the Tempus Simia. Even though the Tempus Simia is destroyed as caretaker of the legacy of the Monkey King I have been granted a small ability to gaze into the currents of time. The time has come. You are ready. I would not have entrusted the reincarnation of Sanzou Genjou to you if you were not. Go Stoppable San fulfill your destiny and reclaim the title of Great Sage Equal to Heaven."

88888888

"Why are you still here?" Kim asked as she stared across the table at Dr. Drakken. The blue skinned former mad scientist had treated his injuries and was now dressed in some of Kim's Dad's old clothes.

"I told you I need your help," Drakken replied.

"I can't help you," Kim replied with a scowl.

"Now Kim I know we've never been friends. But I need help. We've worked together before and you know I have good in me. I've given up the whole mad scientist thing."

"It has nothing to do with you!" Kim shouted. "They won't let me help you."

"They?" Drakken asked.

"They, them, the people in charge, the government, the courts!" Kim shouted. "You know big brother, the people I always try to help, the people I gave up a normal life for and for what? So they could tag me like a wild animal!"

"Kim," Drakken replied. "You aren't making any sense."

"Kim got arrested," Monique interrupted. "She's been ordered to leave the hero stuff to the police. They even put an ankle bracelet on her and ordered her to stay in Middleton."

"Yea," Kim snarled. "So bye bye, no help here, don't let the door hit your blue butt on the way out."

"Now you don't have to be so nasty about it," Drakken scoffed. "And they didn't order you to not give advice. I could really use some right now. Or maybe your friend the TV screen can help, or even your dad. You dad did create the Hephaestus Project after all."

"Don't remind me about that," Kim growled.

"Bout what?" Drakken asked.

"Do you even listen to yourself speak?" Kim shrieked. "On and on your ramble. It's annoying. How can anyone stand to be in the same room as you? Do you know what it is like to hear the sound of your voice?"

"Now Shego," Drakken interrupted. "What did I say before about words hurting?"

"WHAT?" Kim screamed. "What did you call me?" As she shouted Kim grabbed the blue scientist by the tie he was wearing and hoisted him to his feet before slamming him into the wall. "If you ever…"

"Kim!" Monique shouted behind her. "Put the man down."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Drakken whimpered. "It was a reflex please no hurting no no no not the burning."

"Oh no," Kim gasped and dropped Drakken. "I can't. I'm losing it. What am I." Kim then simply fled from the room leaving Monique behind with Drakken.

"Wade is M.I.A." Monique said to Drakken. "But, you can wait here for Kim's dad if ya want."

"Is she okay?" Drakken asked concern in his voice as he looked at the doorway his onetime rival had disappeared through.

"No," Monique sighed. "She isn't. And I think whatever is really bothering her has been bothering her for a very long time. The thing is the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back ended up being an entire tree."

"I'm not really one for metaphors miss?" Drakken replied then paused.

"Monique," Monique answered. "And to put it bluntly I think lil miss can do anything is having trouble accepting that the world isn't perfect even though she's been dealing with evidence against that fact for years now. She's been trying so hard for so long to fix everything and finding out that she can't is destroying her sense of identity. Anything's possible for a Possible works as a family creed but I'm afraid that it's been slowly destroying her. She doesn't know how to relax anymore she doesn't know how to stop and now that she's been forced to stop she's going out of her mind."

"The desire for perfection is the shortest road to madness," Drakken responded with a sad note in his voice. "I know the truth of that all too well.

88888888

"Creepy," A soft squeaky voice interrupted the silence.

"You got that right Rufus," Ron agreed with his small friend. "When Master Sensei said shrine I didn't think there would be a cave inside it. A dark damp drippy cave."

"What?" Rufus began but his question was cut off as the glowing blue light grew stronger and stronger before three figures emerged from it.

"Greetings," The figure in the front said in a deep voice. "I am Rufus 3,000. These others you should recognize."

"Shego," Ron gasped looking at the disheveled and bloodied figure that was huddled behind the two naked mole rats one of which was large and muscular the other was short skinny and had long whiskers and was dressed in what looked like Chinese Hanfu robes.

"We don't have time for pleasantries rodent," Shego snarled. "Just tell the buffoon how to save Kimie before I do something we'll all regret."

"Like with cheese age can bring either flavor or rot," The other mole rat in the strange trio proclaimed in a soft squeaky voice. "You do not need to be so sour."

"I'm dying I can be as sour as I want," Shego spat at the shorter rodent with the long whiskers. "And you're attempts to prove your point that cheese is the meaning of life is becoming increasingly feeble." Shego looked like she was going to say more but she began to cough violently.

"Okay what is going on here?" Ron asked.

"She is here so that her past self will believe what you say to her." Rufus 3,000 answered. "I cannot save her but you might be able to prevent her from becoming… or rather prevent events from making…"

"Like cheese the truth of events is often covered in a bitter rind," The robed rodent interrupted causing Rufus to nod in agreement.

"Rufus Prime," Rufus 3,000 replied with a sigh. "I do not doubt your wisdom but perhaps now is the time to set aside wisdom and speak plainly.

"Or I can just explain everything," Shego said as she finished coughing. "If you two would shut up I could let the buffoon know what he has to know while I still can. You two can talk when I'm dead. Now you need to give this to me and even then I doubt I'd believe this so listen carefully to what I tell you." With that Shego handed over a bloodstained envelope. As Ron reached for it he managed to get a better look at Shego.

"Oh God," Ron gasped. "You weren't being surfcasting you really are…"

"Shut up!" Shego interrupted.

"But," Ron protested his eyes wide with shock. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"Too late," Shego replied shaking her head. "Now unless you want me to kill you again you need to shut the hell up and listen to what I'm trying to tell you.

88888888

Kim sat on her bed clinging to her pandaroo like her life depended on it. Why was this happening, where had she gone wrong? All she had ever wanted to do was help people, sure it had all started because of a mistake but over the years it had become a part of who she was, such a large part that she now had no idea what to do with herself.

"What am I going to do?" Kim asked out loud as she stared into Pandaroo's eyes. Pandaroo of course didn't answer but Kim did hear the sound of voices. "guess Dad is home," Kim sighed. I might as well go see if Drakken is still around.

"I know you never thought much of my talents as a scientist James," Drakken's voice came from down the hall. "But like it or not I do have some talent. Actually my greatest skills are with reverse-engineering. That's how I made my fortune I helped companies figure out how the products of other companies worked. Not the most legal job in the world but it get me the money I needed to fuel my ambitions as a mad scientist."

"And that's the problem," Kim's dad replied. "You're a mad scientist. I have a strict policy of not helping mad scientists."

"Oh get over yourself Jim!" Drakken shouted. "You think you're all that you always did. But, I'm not a mad scientist anymore. Jim, we used to be friends. Hell I stuck by you when you almost lost it. You laughed at me for making robotic dance partners. But before that I saved your ass from getting expelled. Four words Jim Four words: Pinky Joe Curly Tail. I may not have been proficient at building robots yet but they were harmless. You Jim YOU built a cybertronic battle suit for a lab rat complete with a working plasma blaster and unleashed it on campus because you hated psych majors! Which of those stories sounds like the actions of a mad scientist?"

"Okay Drew you made your point," Dr. James Timothy Possible conceded with a sigh. "What can I do to help?"

"I finally did it Jim," Drakken admitted with a sarcastic laugh. "All those times I was stopped by your daughter I thought it was because my inventions had failed that they failed because they weren't perfect. But, I ignored the fact that just because they failed didn't mean they weren't brilliant, in their own way. It never occurred to me to try to use a failed invention, but someone else saw the potential. They forced me to combine some of my so-called failures into a new project. If I had thought of this back when I was trying to take over the world… well it's best not to think about that. The point is I finally did it."

"Did what Drew?" Dr. Possible asked.

"I created," Dr. Drakken answered with an of mix of pride and regret. "I created my unstoppable army of doom! Only to have it stolen from me. Well I was forced to make it for someone else so I'm not sure if it's stolen so much as I was not paid for my time and efforts… Hmmmm as a former evil scientists I really should be more familiar with what that crime is called. How it would be classified, theft kidnapping some odd combination of the two. Does it have a name or does it need to be…"

"Drew," Dr. Possible interrupted. "You're rambling. That's always been a bad habit of yours. You used to do it even back in the first grade."

"Sorry," Drakken sighed. "But, what am I going to do? I have no idea what they have planned for my army but it can't be good. Maybe if Ki…"

"Kim isn't available." James Possible said sternly. "As proud as I am of what she has accomplished I'm actually somewhat glad she can't go running off any more. It's time she settled down."

"Settled down?" Kim shouted. "What settled down maybe get married and shit out a couple grandkids for you. I didn't know you were quite so old-fashioned dad. Maybe I'm not so interested in a traditional lifestyle!"

"Kimie Cub!" Dr. Possible gasped. "I didn't mean it like that. And where did you learn such language young lady? If the way you've been moping around in your room for the past week didn't scare me so much you would be so grounded young lady."

"Go ahead," Kim grumbled. "Not like I'm not already a prisoner. Go ahead make my cage smaller."

"Okay girl calm down," Monique said wrapping her arms around the redhead's shoulders. "You're angry we all get that. But, no one here did any of it to you. Well Drakken kinda did but he's changed and you would have been out stopping bad guys even if he wasn't one. Now take a deep breath and think before you say anything. Some of the things you just said could really be taken another way."

"What?" Kim asked. The last part Monique had whispered so only Kim could hear it.

"That part about not wanting a traditional life," Monique replied. "I'm sure you just meant your hero stuff but I don't think you want that other issue brought out into the open especially before you even know what you do want. At least not in front of your dad."

"Not that again," Kim shouted causing both Drakken and her father to look at her strangely. "I have enough to worry about without you bringing up that nonsense."

"I'm just trying to help Kim," Monique replied with a sigh.

"I am so out of here!" Kim shouted before marching off.

"Kimmy Cub?" Dr. Possible shouted. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Kim replied. "I need to clear my head. Don't worry I'm not going far. Not like I can go anywhere since they low jacked me!" Then with a slam of the door Kim was gone.

88888888

Shego groaned her head pounding as she reached for the phone which simply would not stop ringing. "Who are you and how did you get this number?" Shego demanded after answering the annoying device.

"Ah wee lassie," A thickly accented Scottish voice replied. "Did I catch you at a bad time? Ya miss your princess? Or maybe you just miss your days as a hero? Quite the interesting special that had on the tele."

"Killigan if you don't want a smoking crater in the middle of every golf course from New Zeeland to New Jersey you'll hang up right now and forget you ever heard my name and the word hero in the same sentence EVER!" With that Shego threw down the receiver and blasted the phone to atoms with her plasma.

88888888

Kim sat on a bench in the middle of Middleton Park and stared at her fists slowly clenching and unclenching her fists. "He called me Shego," Kim pondered to herself with a mix of mirth and despair. "You used to be a hero, did something like this happen to you too? Why should I even care we're nothing alike!" Kim stood up and kicked a rock which skittered across the paved jogging path temporarily breaking the silence of the park. When the noise of the stone ended Kim was suddenly away of how unnaturally quiet the park was. "Where is?" Kim suddenly heard a strange but easily recognized clicking sound and leaped as fast as she could for cover.

The first gunshot missed Kim by several feet but the second ripped through the meaty part of the upper half of her leg causing her to stumble. "Shit," Kim swore. "Guess someone figured I wasn't as out of the way as they would like."

"Target acquired," a monotone voice intoned. "Mission, eliminate Kim Possible." Kim rolled onto her back to see the armored figure holding a rifle slowly emerge from the bushes to the left of the bench she had been sitting on. Cursing the fact that all of her gadgets had been confiscated before the trial and had never been returned. As the armored figure drew closer Kim looked around for somewhere to hide. With nowhere in sight Kim reacted out of desperation and picked up a long branch and swung it with all her might at the armored figure.

The branch, which unknown to Kim had a very sharp splintered end, sank with a sickening squelching crunch into the armored figures chest. "Oh no," Kim gasped as she struggled to crawl over to the downed figure. Sure the armored assassin had been trying to kill her but Kim had never wanted to kill anyone. "Hang on I'll call for help. Do you have a phone? What am I going to do? Say something!" Kim shouted as she removed the armored figures helmet. "Oh God!" Kim gasped in revulsion as the slowly shrinking husk that was beginning to appear like a mummified head as the green syntho-goo leaked from the wound she had created in the drone's chest. "Synthodrone?" Kim pondered. "Does that mean Drakken, no he was saying something to my dad about…" Suddenly the drone's sunken eyes glowed red and the cybertronic armor the drone was wearing began to embed itself into the husk of the synthetic creatures head creating a horrid visage that made Kim think of some kind of cybernetic zombie.

Before Kim even knew what was happening she felt cold metal fingers around her throat growing tighter and tighter and then the hand was gone as was the drone. Only slimy chunks of metal remained which seemed to fall to the ground almost in slow motion.

"Come with me if you want to live," a figure dressed from head to toe in black Shinobi shōzoku and carrying a sword said to Kim while extending its hand.

"But," Kim started. "Who?"

"I'm a friend," The figure answered. "We must leave this place. I will take you to the one person who can keep you safe. I wish it was otherwise but I have little choice and she can keep you hidden if nothing else. She is the most dangerous woman I have ever met aside from you."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "I can't just leave. What about my family what about?" Kim's question was interrupted as the ninja removed her ancle braclet with one quick swipe of his sword.

"We will keep you safe for now," The ninja assured her. He then slipped two fingers inside his mask and pulled out three blond hairs. He then blew on the hairs and tossed them on the ground causing three clones of the ninja to appear, one of which quickly lost his pants. "Oh come on, and I was trying to look cool," the ninja wailed as the two clones that still had their pants on quickly cut down the pants-less clone causing it to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Ron?" Kim asked her bewilderment clear in her voice.

"No time to talk KP," Ron replied and removed his hood to reveal his grinning face. "We need to get you out of here. Discrediting you was only the first part of their plan, they still want you dead they just needed to ruin your rep first." With that Ron scooped Kim up in his arms and leapt into the trees quickly followed by his two remaining clones.

88888888

Okay and that is chapter 5. And the plot thickens as they say. At first I was going to do the whole Shego from the future bit entirely in a retelling by Ron but I figured I needed to get a bit of it in now. For those of you who don't already know yes I am taking stuff from the Chinese story Journey to the West. I am using both the Japanese and Chinese names when appropriate, I just hope I'm getting them right. The story is going to slow down for a bit in the upcoming chapters since I plan on dealing less with the villainous plots and more with interactions between Kim and Shego. Once again I'll go ahead and say I own nuthin lol and I hope you are all still enjoying this fic. Reviews please :3


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Side of the Moon

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 6: Dark Side of the Moon

"You're taking me where?" Kim screamed at Ron as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop his two clones following on either side and keeping a lookout to make sure nobody saw them.

"Keep quiet," Ron scolded. "You have a price on your head so we're taking you to the last place where anyone would look."

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked.

"Because," Ron answered. "I'm your friend, I always have been and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Kim scoffed.

"The bullet hole in your leg says otherwise," Ron retorted. "Someone on the other side is breaking the rules."

"Villains have rules?" Kim asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Ron replied. "Senior Senior Sr. has an unabridged limited edition copy of the first printing. It's what separates super villains from common criminals. And it's the only reason you haven't been murdered in your sleep before now."

"Ron," Kim said her voice quiet. "You're scaring me. This isn't like you."

"Things have changed KP," Ron replied with a sigh. "I've changed, I had too if I'm going to stop Monkey Fist. If I don't keep you safe I can't do that."

"I could help," Kim pleaded not used to being the helpless one.

"No," Ron replied sadly. "You have your own destiny. Facing Yono is mine. Besides if anything happens to you Shego will kill me."

"Shego?" Kim asked. "Why would she?"

"No idea KP," Ron answered. "All I know is that she told me that when you got killed she blamed me and killed me. Then because I wasn't alive to stop Monkey Fist he killed her."

"Wait," Kim interrupted. "Even if I buy into your whole time travel story, how could Shego tell you all this if Monkey Fist killed her?"

"She was dying when she told me the story," Ron answered. "It's the main reason I believed her, that and Rufus was with her."

"Speaking of Rufus where is he?" Kim asked.

"He's with Yori," Ron replied. "They're heading to my house to pick up Hana. We're also going to have some Yamanouchi ninjas watching my house and yours so that they can move our families if they need to."

"Ron what's happening?" Kim asked trying to keep the pain and fear out of her voice.

"There's a war coming," Ron answered. "That's the only word that even comes close at least. It isn't going to be armies against armies, though there will be armies involved, but it's really going to be magic against magic. I have a feeling that Monkey Fist and mystical monkey powers is just the start of it, but Shego didn't live long enough to say more and Rufus 3,000 said that her warning had already changed things enough that certain events would hopefully not happen. He said for now it's best not to worry about them and that he would return with more information if he could and if he was needed."

"Rufus 3,000?" Kim asked.

"He's one of Rufus's 3,000 kids," Ron replied with a laugh. "They're all genetically engendered super mole rats. I didn't get the whole story but apparently they're all some kinda temporal guardians. You remember that movie Crono Cop? It's something like that. Actually We've met Rufus 3,000 before but apparently only I remember anything about it because of my monkey powers. Something about stopping Shego from becoming supreme ruler of the world."

"So now you're going to just drop me off at her place so she can protect me from evil magic while you go save the world with time traveling rats?" Kim asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Naked mole rats Kim," Ron corrected the rebuke clear in his voice. "They deserve the same consideration as Rufus. They're Rufus' family that makes them our family. But, no it will just be me and Rufus and whatever help Yamanouchi can offer."

"Well fuck," Kim growled as she buried her face against Ron's shoulder. "Is that why you broke up with me? You could have just told me you liked Yori! I mean it was pretty obvious. Or did you just think I was too weak? Well I never needed magic or fancy ninja powers or anything before! Put me down! I don't need your help! I can do anything it says so on my webpage!"

"Kim," Ron said with a sigh. "You don't have a webpage anymore."

"You think I don't know that?" Kim screamed. "Damn it!" Kim shouted her hand clenching into a fist as she began to pound on Ron's shoulder. "Damn it why is this happening to me!" Kim than just buried her face against Ron and began to sob.

"I'm sorry KP," Ron whispered his voice strained because of the icy cold fist he felt crushing his heart. "I'm sorry. And I agree this is a bad idea. Leaving you with Shego with the way you've been feeling, with the way you've been acting. It's just… I can't think of anything else to do. I have to do something and every other option I think up… You have to trust me KP like I always trusted you. Somehow I know that this is the only choice we have."

Ron looked down at Kim after she didn't reply only to realize that Kim had fallen asleep. "She's lost so much blood," Ron muttered. "I have to hurry."

88888888

Dr. James Timothy Possible frowned as he hung up the phone and turned to face his wife and his old, and until recently former friend, Drew. "That was Agent Du, they found Kimie's ankle bracelet in Middleton Park. It looks like it was cut off of her and there are signs of a struggle. They also found some strange residue on the ground around the bracelet."

"The timing is too perfect," Dr. Drakken muttered as he stood up and began to pace. "I'd like to take a look at a sample of what they found. If it was one of my super soldiers then… Gah Shego where are you when I need you I can't think when I'm stressed."

"She doesn't really seem the type to help you relax Drew," Dr. Ann Possible replied with a laugh. "But if you want I can get a can of hair spray and a lighter and chase you around while insulting you if that will help you think."

"How can you be so calm?" Dr. Drakken asked looking back and forth between Kim's parents.

"Kimie Cub can take care of herself," James replied. "She always has and she always will. Anything's possible for a Possible after all."

"Ah yes," Drakken replied with a smirk. "The famous Possible Family creed. Pretty words but they can be so very hard to live up to. Did you know Shego's family had a very similar attitude. What was it again? Oh right; Nothing can stop a Go. She really grew to hate that saying and she tried so hard to live up to it at first."

Drakken paused at the astonished look on the Possibles' faces. "You think I would hire her without finding out everything I could about her?" Drakken asked. "She would probably kill me if she knew that I knew what I know about her. How she was orphaned along with her four brothers when she was only 14. They were killed by the comet that gave her and her siblings their powers. She was such the go getter even after that though. Super Hero in addition to blasting through school skipping grades so she finished High School when she was sixteen. Went for a double major in collage: Psychology and Child Development along with full certification to teach K through 12. She managed to finish that up in just under three years getting her diploma about a week before her nineteenth birthday. Then about a month after she turned nineteen she quit Teem Go and disappeared only to reemerge as a highly competent thief. She was out celebrating her twentieth birthday when I met her. I hired her on the spot actually, though she bargained quite meanly over the terms of her contract even then she refused to sign until after a trial period. Actually she signed after that whole mess with the robot tic… forced me to add a hefty bonus for breaking me out of jail. I think that's why she signed, I had the cash to pay her hefty fees and I was so inept at being evil that she knew she could extort so much money out of me. That was just a little over two years ago, my how things have changed. I actually miss her." Drakken sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "I always thought of us as an evil family, I guess when I gave up evil it was inevitable but still…"

"Shego is only twenty-two?" Mrs. Possible asked. "She seemed older when she stayed here."

"It's her makeup," Drakken replied with a shrug. "That and her attitude. She's seen a lot and done a lot. Though I pity anyone foolish enough to tell her that she behaves more like a world wise woman in her thirties than a young lady in her early twenties. It doesn't make it any less true but you never heard it from me."

"I believe you were trying to make a point Drew," Mr. Possible interrupted with a glare.

"The point," Drakken exclaimed. "Is that attempting to live up to pretty words ages a person in ways we don't expect. I know better than most the dangers of desiring perfection."

88888888

Shego groaned and rolled over and fell off the sofa with a loud thud. Hitting the ground woke her up enough for her to realize that the insistent pounding inside her head was also being accompanied by an equally annoying pounding at the door. "Go away!" Shego yelled, but the pounding only became louder and more insistent.

Shego grumbled to herself as she staggered towards the door. For almost three years she had paid good money to rent out the penthouse of the Upperton Ritz Carlton and in return for all of that money she expected to be left alone. The cleaning staff knew better than to bother her while she was in the building and no one should even know about her home away from the lairs she had spent most of her time at. "Cops," Shego muttered to herself. "Or worse." That thought shook the haze from Shego's mind in an instant as she leapt across the room to the small laptop that she had hacked into the building security for just such an occurrence. "The buffoon," Shego muttered as she saw who was at the door. "And is that?" Realizing who else was with Stoppable Shego rushed to the door and opened it quickly. "In," She instructed cursedly. "You have 60 seconds to explain why you are here," Shego demanded harshly as she shut the door. "If I don't like your answer you both leave through the window and we're 40 floors up."

"She's been shot," Ron answered. "I'll explain the rest after I stop the bleeding. You do have a first aid kit here I hope."

"Never needed one," Shego answered staring at the teen hero's blood-soaked pants. "Get those off her and lie her on the table."

"Her pants?" Ron squeaked.

"Yes her pants," Shego snarled. "Don't tell me you've never seen her without them on before."

"Not for the reason's you're thinking of," Ron grumbled causing Shego's eyebrow to twitch up questioningly. Shego however was too busy looking through drawers to make another snide comment however. By the time Ron had removed Kim's shoes and pants and lifter her onto the table Shego was standing beside him with a bottle of vodka a pair of needle-nose pliers and a pile of hand towels.

"Oh good the bullet went all the way through," Shego announced with a sigh of relief.

"How is that good?" Ron asked.

"It means I don't have to dig it out," Sego answered tossing away the pliers. She then soaked one of the towels with vodka and began to clean the wound. This woke up Kim who hissed in pain.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked half shouting as she grimaced in pain because of how roughly Shego was rubbing her wound.

"I'm cleaning it," Shego replied. "Why I'm helping you I don't know but the buffoon better have a good reason for bringing you here after I finish. Now stop complaining the fact that it hurts is a good sign. Kim nodded knowing that to be true.

"I'll look for something to use as bandages," Ron announced.

"How about that fancy headband of yours," Shego suggested pointing at the strip of cloth tied around Ron's head.

"Oh right that," Ron replied with a nervous giggle. But, after taking a good look at Kim he removed the cloth revealing that he was wearing a gold circlet underneath it. The crown like ring of gold cause Shego's eyebrow to twitch questioningly again but she just turned back to Kim.

"Okay princess," Shego said with a smirk. "Hold onto something because this is going to hurt." Shego then placed her hands over Kim's thigh covering the entry and exit wound where the girl had been shot. As the scent of burning flesh filled the room Kim screamed and griped the edges of the table.

"What are you doing?" Ron shrieked.

"I'm cauterizing the wound buffoon," Shego snorted. "It will stop the bleeding now give me that headband." Shego removed her hands from Kim's leg and covered the fresh burns with the cloth after soaking it in more vodka. "Hopefully that will stop any infection," Shego explained. "I'm no doctor so it's the best I can do. It'll probably leave a scar but at least the bleeding has stopped. Now how did you know where I was?" Shego asked staring at Ron.

"You told me," Ron answered.

"I told you?" Shego asked giving Ron her best do you really think I'm that stupid look.

"Time travel was involved," Ron replied like it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "You told me you wouldn't believe me so you gave me this." Ron handed Shego a strip of paper covered with what looked like blood stains only there was a strange green tint to them.

"It looks like my handwriting," Shego muttered. "Who did you get to forge this?"

"You wrote it," Ron insisted.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world," Shego read with a snort. "Like I would ever write something so cliché. This has to be a joke. Incase you haven't noticed the whole save the world bit is what princess here does not me." Kim frowned at that and decided to focus on the pain in her leg. That was a pain she could live with a pain that was simple and direct.

"It's complicated," Ron answered. "But they're trying to kill Kim. I figured that if anyone knew about hiding from people it's you. You've helped her out before even if you didn't really want to. Besides I know you never actually tried to kill Kim, you never even really tried to hurt her at least not seriously."

"Oh I've tried to kill her," Shego laughed. "I've even come really close a few times." Kim just scowled at that.

"No," Ron interrupted before Kim could respond. "You left her in a few deathtraps true, but they were always Drakken's deathtraps so you knew they would fail. If you really wanted to hurt Kim all you would have to do is wait for her to get close and then do your glow thing. We've seen you cut through metal like it was paper and yet Kim can go toe to toe with you without even getting a sunburn? You've always held back and you know it. Of course you had to be dying to admit it." Kim just gaped at Shego, something told her that it was true and that she had always known it. Kim scowled, this was just great. No wonder the world didn't want her help anymore, she was a joke even the villains pitied her and let her win.

"The only reason I hold back with my powers is because they use up a lot of energy," Shego scoffed. "Like I'm dumb enough to go all out and risk missing only to have pumpkin here clobber me while I'm exhausted." Kim actually almost smiled at that, at least Shego still took her seriously. "That brings up the question I asked when you first showed up. Why are you here and what do you want?" Sego demanded. "I don't have time to teach Kimmie how to hide, and I doubt she needs lessons."

"Actually," Ron replied. "I want you to let her stay here."

"WHAT?" Shego and Kim both exclaimed looking at each other then at Ron.

"No way in hell!" Shego shouted. "I am not going to drag around some goodie goddie cheerleader. If I wanted a pet I'd get a cat."

"A pet?" Kim responded with a scoff. "Like I would ever agree to be your pet. Ron what are you thinking this is beyond a bad idea."

"Look," Ron replied. "You two are the most dangerous women I know, hell you are two of the most dangerous people on the planet. Kim you might not like it but the other side is going to come after you, and not in the usual ways. They aren't going to give you a chance by locking you up in an elaborate deathtrap. They're going to put a gun to your head or a knife to your throat and that will be the end. I've seen it! And while you might not believe in mystical monkey power visions I know you," Ron then turned and pointed at Shego. "You told me you would understand all this cosmic balance yin and yang stuff. Mostly because you use it to justify you actions by saying darkness and evil are a necessary balancing force in the universe. Well things are about to go way out of balance in some very bad ways, and I mean bad bad not bad but good for people like you."

"This from the buffoon in the pretty princess tiara," Shego scoffed.

"Hey," Ron replied indignantly. "This was worn by Son Goku, and it's a training tool."

"Training tool?" Kim asked.

"Yea," Ron replied. "If I ever mess up it gives me the mother of all headaches. I think they refer to it as negative reinforcement."

"Ron Stoppable the Monkey King?" Shego asked with a laugh. "Even if I believe any of this nonsense you are spewing you still haven't told me why I would let Kimie stay here."

"Okay I'll try to keep this short and simple," Ron replied with a sigh. "I already told some of this to KP but here it is again. Monkey Fist has merged with Yono the Destroyer, that statue he was turned into was actually something kinda like a cocoon. Elemental transference of power, Son Goku was born from a stone after all. Needless to say this is very bad news. The good news if you want to call it that is that for the time being someone else has control over him. Since I have mystical monkey powers I'm the only person who can stop Monkey Fist. But, okay think of it as a giant cosmic game of rock paper scissors. Ron beats Monkey fist, but Monkey Fist beats Shego, and Shego beats Ron."

"You're babbling Ron," Kim scolded.

"He really is like Drakken sometimes," Shego laughed.

"Excuse me," Ron interrupted. "Doomsday prophesy here. Important stuff. Okay the way it worked out before is that Kim here got killed and for some reason you blamed me. Since Shego was so upset by her Kimie getting killed she killed me. Since I couldn't stop Monkey Fist being dead and all he eventually took over the world. For some reason he decided to take you out after he was in charge. Maybe he thought you were a threat or maybe you tried to usurp him. I didn't get all the details. But you managed to live long enough for Rufus to help you travel back in time to warn me."

"My Kimie?" Shego asked. "Rufus? Your bald hamster can time travel?"

"Naked mole rat," Ron corrected with a shake of his head. "Actually Rufus 3,000 can time travel and I think eventually Wade is the one who invents the device that allows him to open up time portals." Ron continued to look back and forth between the two women who had identical looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. "Okay yea creepy how alike you two are. Maybe all that cosmic gobbley gook about you two is starting to makes sense.

"What about us?" Shego asked.

"Oh," Ron replied slapping his fist into the palm of his hand. "I almost forgot all about that. Apparently Monkey Fist is following some ancient mystical monkey prophesy again. You two are mentioned in it."

"How?" Kim asked. She really didn't want to believe any of this but she had seen too many strange things in her life to ignore what Ron was saying.

"Actually," Ron answered. "I don't know. Shego died before she could get into the details and Rufus refused to speak about the prophesy. I think it was because he couldn't work cheese into it." Shego just slapped her own face at that and groaned.

"For the sake of shutting you up before my head explodes," Shego groaned. "I'm going to behave like I believe you and let the little princess stay here. But, I am not changing anything! I'm staying who I am which is a thief and an evil villain. If you cramp my style princess you're out either through the door or through the window depending on my mood. And I mean through because I'm not going to take the time to open anything and the damages won't matter to me because I'll be heading somewhere where you can't find me as soon as this heads south."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Ron answered. "It would be nice to see you turn from your evil ways but I'm guessing KP will have her work cut out for her in order to do that without getting thrown out."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kim asked. "What if I don't want to stay here? I don't! We'll end up killing each other before the week is over!"

"Kim," Ron replied with a sigh. "You have to stay here at least until we figure out what our next move is. I can't risk taking you with me and you can't go home now. You're a marked woman. The bad guys want you dead and by now the good guys will be thinking you ran out on your probation and will be wanting to lock you up. That's what the trial was all about it ruined your reputation and made you an easy target."

"My ankle bracelet," Kim gasped remembering how Ron had cut it off of her. "You, you! This is all your fault! You've made me into a criminal!"

"You've always had the instincts for it princess," Shego laughed. "It takes a thief to catch a thief. The Betty Crocket recipe you stole to keep safe from Jr. and me, that teleporting phone of Dr. Dementor's, the list goes on."

"Shut up!" Kim shrieked and stomped off into the apartment and locked herself in Shego's bedroom.

"Hey princess don't get any ideas you're sleeping on the couch!" Shego shouted after Kim.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kim shouted back.

"What have I gotten myself into," Shego groaned.

"Please try to look after her," Ron requested.

"She's here to hide not to be my new best friend," Shego answered. "So you hurry up and figure out what the hell is going on so you can get her out of my hair. I'm only doing this because I kinda owe her for letting me stay with her that one time."

"Right," Ron replied with a smirk. "Well my first step is I'm going to try to contact Wade. Or rather I'm going to try to make it easy for him to contact me. Right after I make sure my sister is safe." Ron then jumped into the air and started a summersault but by the time it was half over he was gone like he had never been there.

"I see the sidekick has a few new tricks," Shego muttered. "Kimie! You get your skinny butt out of my room right now! We have some ground rules to go over!"

88888888

Dr. Ann Possible slowly shut the door after the most recent visitor to the house had simply vanished.

"Was that the police?" James asked. "Did they have any news on Kimie Cub?"

"It was Ron," Ann Answered. "But he did have news about Kim. She's okay, but she was attacked. They decided that this whole house arrest thing has made her too easy a target especially since she had all of her gadgets taken away from her. She she's in hiding."

"Where?" James asked his wife.

"Ron wouldn't say," Ann answered. "He said we just had to trust her. He also said that he was certain that she would keep Kimie safe as long as the two of them don't kill each other first."

"Oh my," Drakken exclaimed and then allowed himself to indulge himself with an evil laugh for old times sake. "This is too rich. I think the buffoon has left Kim Possible with Shego."

"Well at least she isn't hiding out with some boy," Dr. James Possible replied with a scowl on his face at the very thought of some boy alone with his Kimie Cub.

"I hope Ron knew what he was doing," Ann sighed. "Drew, will this Shego woman that used to work for you really protect our Kimie?"

"With her life," Drakken replied all traces of evil laughter now gone. "Shego is a strange one. On the surface she's materialistic, vain, self-centered, and those are her good qualities. But there is a deeper side to Shego.

I think it comes from having her life so radically altered by the comet that gave her her powers. She reads a lot, mostly magazines but I must admit I snooped once when she was moving her book collection from one of her safe houses to another. She left them at one of my lairs for a few days, probably because she either thought I had no interest in her books or that I simply wouldn't dare look through them. I've never been one for philosophy, too many unknowns not enough facts or measurable values. But, Shego seems to be quite interested in it, especially in certain Eastern philosophies. Is that the politically correct term? Is it Asian philosophies? I think I remember hearing once that the term Oriental is considered impolite…"

"Drew," James interrupted the blue hued scientist. "You're ranting again. Get to the point."

"Right right, I'm sorry," Drakken continued. "The point is that if I understand her right then Shego believes she shares some kind of cosmic bond with Kim Possible. It is their destiny to fight, their purpose. In some ways I think Shego only sees herself as truly existing when she is fighting against Kim Possible. The strange ways of those who communicate through combat.

I have to admit when I first considered the concept I was a bit miffed, Kim Possible was my arch foe after all not hers. But nevertheless it's beyond clear that Shego will allow no one to harm Kim Possible. She said so herself back when she took on Warmonga the first time."

"But how do we know that she won't attack Kimie herself?" Ann asked.

"Oh she probably will attack her," Drakken replied with a shrug. "I imagine their stay together will be punctuated by frequent bouts of violence. But, Shego won't hurt her. Shego may be a violent, short tempered thief; but, there are certain evil traits that she will never have no mater how vehemently she proclaims that she is indeed evil. Shego will never kill and she will never lie. Oh she'll make you wish she had killed you and she'll try to deceive you with every expression but you don't spend almost three years with her without learning a bit about her no mater how much she tries hide who she is."

"So she won't hurt her?" James asked.

"No," Drakken assured him. "If anything she'll do everything she can to fix things so that Kim can go back to being a hero. If I know Shego she's very upset that someone other than her managed to stop Kimie."

"Yes," James agreed suddenly deep in thought. "It's disturbing the way they went after Kimie Cub like that. When the world turns its back on its heroes…"

"Jim," Drakken asked concern in his voice. "I know that look."

"Drew," James asked. "You've gotten into plants recently right?"

"Actually you could say they've gotten into me," Drakken replied with a laugh.

"Right," James replied shaking his head. "Regardless, would you know anything about engineering plants for say a low gravity terraforming project? Something that could serve as both an agricultural product as well as oxygen renewal system?"

"I could probably come up with something," Drakken replied. "Why?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had the day Steve left for the army?" James asked.

"Vaguely," Drakken replied cautiously.

"Drew," James announced after glancing at his wife who gave him a barely noticeable nod. "There is something I need to show you."

88888888

Kim sailed across the room at almost blinding speed her body twisting agilely in mid air turning what would have been a spine-crunching collision with a bookshelf into a jumping off point for her counterattack.

"Watch the books Princess!" Shego growled as several items of her beloved collection fell too the floor. Quite a few of them were not so much books as works of art that literally belonged in a museum since that is where Shego had obtained them.

"Who do you think threw me at them!" Kim shouted back as she landed catlike on a large oak table and kicked an unrecognizable lump of charred meat at the green-skinned woman.

"Giving up trying to poison me?" Shego asked. "Decided to assault me with your cooking directly?"

"I told you I couldn't cook!" Kim shrieked.

"And I thought you could do anything Princess," Shego replied with a smirk. Shego raised her glowing green fists and for a moment she almost had a genuine smile on her face. Oh how she had missed this, this was what made it all worth while the fire the challenge the…

Shego blinked and lowered her hands as Kim slammed her fist into the top of the table in frustration. The fight was suddenly over and Kim got off the table and walked over to the couch and flopped down on it and stared at the broken television set.

"Fine," Shego scoffed. "I'll cook from now on, but you're cleaning up this mess. I'm not letting you hide out here without you earning your keep somehow." Kim however just stared at the broken television set doing her best to ignore the older woman.

"Staring at it won't fix it Princess," Shego announced in her usual mocking tone. "But I guess I can go pick up a new one tonight. I've got nothing better to do."

"You mean steal a new one," Kim replied with a growl.

"Uh doy," Shego scoffed. "I'm a thief I steel things."

"Not if I stop you!" Kim retorted. Sego replied by smirking and lighting up her hands again, but Kim's retort was as far as she went. The brief flash in her eyes quickly dulled and she turned back to the broken screen.

"What is wrong with you Princess?" Shego asked a hint of real concern in her voice as she extinguished her hands. "I've never seen you back down from a challenge before."

Kim just ignored the green toned thief lost in her own thoughts. Shego sighed and went back to her room, if she was going to get a new television she'd want her rest, even for such a simple and hardly satisfying heist. It was official the thrill was gone, the game had ended and it was back to simply being a job or worse a chore like shopping.

"I expect this mess to be cleaned up before tonight," Shego demanded before slamming her door. Shego didn't even bother to change before collapsing on her bed.

88888888

"This is incredible," Drakken exclaimed as he looked out over the vast complex that was literally buried beneath the Possible's house. "This place would so make the cover of Better Lairs and Deathrays."

"I'm not a mad scientist Drew," Dr. James Possible admonished the blue inventor.

"Maybe not," Drakken admitted. "But you certainly have the right flair. I think you could have done very well as a mad scientist."

"I don't think Ann would approve," James laughed. "And I know Kimie Cub wouldn't."

"Imagine if they did," Drakken responded a mad glint in his eyes. "Your technology, your wife's knowledge of the mind, add to that your daughter's skills. The world could be…"

"Drew!" James interrupted the raving blue scientist.

"Sorry," Drakken replied with a sheepish laugh. "Old habit. Now what did you want to show me besides your lair?"

"It's not a lair," James responded shaking his head.

"Look," Drakken replied. "I'll admit you're a better scientist than I am, at least when it comes to engineering. But, I know a lair when I see one and this place screams lair."

"Lab and factory," James corrected.

"Semantics," Drakken countered.

"Either way we're here," Dr. James Timothy Possible announced while graciously exaggerating his movements as he punch in a code on a pad inserted in the wall. As the entire wall began to retract into the floor James raised his voice and boomed: "I present the M.S.C. Enterprise, flagship of the Lunar Migration Fleet."

88888888

"There," Shego announced. "All set. Now play some games or watch a movie or do whatever it is kids your age do when they got nothing better to do and a T.V. is handy. I might have agreed to let you stay here but entertaining your useless ass isn't part of the bargain."

"You don't have to say it like that," Kim replied with a scowl. "I feel useless enough already without you saying it, and I'm not a kid!"

"Princess," Shego laughed. "Only kids say I'm not a kid. And yes, I do have to say it like that. I'm evil remember?"

"I'd say more chaotic-neutral than evil," Kim replied absentminded which cause Shego to blink in confusion. "Damn it!" Kim shouted suddenly. "Damn family game night and damn cousin Larry. I cannot believe I just said that."

"Seems little Kimie is in the closet," Shego laughed.

"I'm not gay!" Kim shouted harshly at Shego.

"Whoa Princess," Shego replied holding up her hands in mock defense. "I was calling you a closet geek not a lesbian. But considering how you reacted is there something you need to talk about Pumpkin?"

"I hate you," Kim growled.

"Yea that sentiment came though loud and clear the first time you told me that," Shego retorted her shoulders hunching and an odd look of pain filled her eyes." Kim looked away her own eyes filed with a deep shame as she remembered that night atop the Bueno Nacho headquarters.

"I didn't mean," Kim started. "I mean I wasn't…"

"Wasn't thinking straight?" Shego asked. "Wasn't telling the truth? Oh wait I know you weren't seriously trying to kill me. Yes that is to be it! The great Kim Possible just can't have tried to kill anyone. Lucky for you Princess that I'm damn near indestructible. Someone without super powers would have been fried to a crisp. Electric chairs have less juice than that tower did."

"You've been waiting a long time to let me have that one haven't you?" Kim asked.

"Uh Doy," Shego replied. "Like since it happened. I mean it really hurt can you blame me for holding a grudge."

"You started it," Kim replied reflexively pulling out on of the oldest and most childish of defenses.

"No Princess Drakken started it," Shego replied. "Drakken always started it and it was always Drakken's plans! I do two things Pumpkin. I do smash and grab and I do sneak and grab, that's it! Maybe a little fight this or that person, usually you, and my oh so important duties of opening pickle jars we can't forget that. That's it that's my evil career in a nutshell. I don't do schemes and I sure as fuck don't do head games!"

"Shego?" Kim asked her voice actually full of concern for a moment. "Wait! No head games? What's all the taunting and teasing and pet names all about then?"

"That's different Princess," Shego replied with a smirk. "In a way I should thank you. I now know that the electric chair and lethal injections both won't work on me. I guess that means if I ever do slip and really do something evil like… I don't know try to kill someone and actually manage to do it, well they can't kill me unless they resort to something drastic. Maybe they'll cut off my head or burn me like a witch."

"Well the green skin fits," Kim muttered. With those words Shego's smirk completely vanished to be replaced with a look that Kim couldn't place. Pain? Rage? Disappointment? All of the above and more simply masked as cold indifference? Whatever it was it wasn't good and Kim knew that Shego was really going to let her have it.

"I'm going to bed," Shego announced and left the room.

"You just got up!" Kim replied astonished. That was it? No snide comeback? No insult rubbing in the reality of the utter shit-hole her life had become? Not even a plasma blast? "Great job there Possible," Kim groaned to herself. "Wait lethal injection? How does she know that won't… Shego?" Unable to think of a way to say anything to the older woman more or less ask her any kind of a question Kim settled on curling up on the couch and trying to get some sleep.

88888888

"This is not right not right at all," Monkey Fist muttered to himself. "We cannots bees here. But we must we must, yes the prophesy. But what if it's like the last one. Cannot allow. No cannot, we hates him we hates him. Ron Stoppable!" As he shouted that name the madness left Monkey Fist's eyes only to be replaced by another far worse. This was not right, the transformation was interrupted. Freed far too soon from his stone cocoon Monkey fist was no more and yet Monkey Fist and Yono both remained while neither truly did. As the monkey master flipped himself up onto the roof of the Kinkaku-ji temple in Kyoto he rubbed his genetically altered hands together in anticipation as he approached the stature of a golden phoenix that adorned the roof. "This is it," he chuckled with glee as he toppled the statue and seized the teardrop shaped stone that was hidden underneath.

"Oh you again?" The small ghostly image of a short rotund monk appeared floating above the pilfered stone. "Sorry about last time but monkey spirits can be unreliable, and ever since Xuanzang embarked on his journey of reincarnation interpreting the prophesies of the Monkey King have become much more difficult."

"So that accursed monk has been reborn?" Monkey fist growled while rubbing his head.

"Fear not," the monk continued. "The crown of Guanyin will never again touch your head. And as you know the wearer must accept it freely."

"Where is it?" Monkey fist asked.

"It is worn by Ron Stoppable," The monk replied with a grin.

"STOPPABLE!" Monkey Fist howled in anger.

8888888

"So you want me to terraform the moon?" Drakken asked as he was shown the other ships in the Lunar Migration Fleet. M.S.C. Endeavor, M.S.C. Exodus, M.S.C. Second Chance, the list went on. "M.S.C.?" Drakken asked.

"The Middleton Space Center," Dr. James Possible replied. "It's been a secret pet project of mine ever since I started working there. My contingency plan as it were."

"Contingency plan for what Jim?" Drakken asked.

"You said it yourself Drew," Dr. Possible replied. "Saying the world isn't perfect is a vast understatement. The condition of the world we live in is proof that the truly exceptional will always be held back in order to coddle the mediocre. Banality has become the standard and the quest for perfection abandoned."

"Jim I said that in high school," Drakken explained. "The Vietnam War had just ended, not to mention my father dying in that lab explosion the year before. My mother had gone from overprotective to insufferable after that."

"Yes," James agreed. "That's one of the reasons I've let my little Kimie Cub do all of those dangerous missions. I saw what too many restrictions from a parent did to you Drew. That's why my only rule was no boys, Ann set the rest of the rules and we always tried to be lenient yet fair. She actually very rarely needed any discipline, there was that one Halloween but that was one of the rare exceptions. Lately though things have gotten bad, Kim just hasn't been the same since the world turned its back on her. When the world abandons its heroes… well at least she's safe and she isn't out with some boy."

"Jim you really do have your priorities out of whack when it comes to what you worry about," Drakken replied with a snort.

"I know I should be worried about how much danger she puts herself in but I'm not," James answered. "I think it's because Kimie takes after my mother. You've met my mother Drew so you know what I'm talking about."

"I still say boys are the last thing you have to worry about when it comes to Kim," Drakken replied with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" James asked a scowl appearing on his face.

"Sorry Jim," Drakken replied sheepishly. "Just a little inside joke amongst us supper-villains. It's very obscure something about the closest thing she has to a social life is her missions. I mean Shego has held her hand more than any boy has, though that always involved one of them throwing the other into a wall or something of that nature… I actually used her ineptitude with boys against her on several occasions, the synthodrone Eric, that whole plot with the embarrassment ninjas… uhhh I probably should stop shouldn't I."

"Yes Drew," James replied with a scowl. "We might have been friends once but telling me about all the times you plotted against my little girl really isn't a good idea."

"So the moon huh?" Drakken asked changing the subject.

"Yes," James replied. "Maybe even beyond. While most of the Lorwardian wreckage was recovered by either the government or Global Justice I was able to gather some up myself. The ships are already capable of traveling as far as Mars with relative ease and I believe within a year they could have working hyper drives. Of course without reliable star charts any interstellar exploration will be extremely risky but the possibilities are within reach. I however do not trust any existing government or organization with this technology especially after the way they treated my Kimie Cub. So the time is approaching when we shall do as our ancestors did before us. Leave the authority of our past behind us and seek out new lands to settle. I just hope we have learned from our past mistakes and that we do not treat anyone we might find out there as badly as native populations have been treated in the past by colonizing explorers."

"Considering what happened with the Lorwardians do you really think that is a good idea Jim?" Drakken asked.

"Look Drew it might be dangerous out there but it's dangerous here already," James replied vehemently. "The answers are out there though and I think our time would be better spent out there preparing for any possibility."

"I always knew you spent too much time watching Captain Constellation," Drakken grumbled.

"I just have a feeling Drew," James retorted. "We need to be out there and we need to be the ones out there not some shoot now ask questions later military goon squad."

"You have a feeling?" Drakken asked. "What are you psychic now?"

"Of course not," James scoffed. "There is no such thing as magic or psychic powers. I undoubtedly have simply acquired more knowledge than my conscious mind can process therefore my subconscious mind sorts through it all and supplies me with… well hunches. I don't know how I know what I know but I do know this something bad is about to happen something very very bad.

88888888

Seems this chapter just didn't want to end and I only got a tiny part of all the info I wanted in there. But I guess leaving it all out for now works. There is a coherent plot in the works so I hope things don't seem way too random so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than I have been but with the holidays coming up things could get crazy. Standard disclaimer still in effect I own nothing bla bla bla etc. For now the small side plots will all go off in their own directions but they will all eventually come crashing back together. Next chapter should have some actual Ron / Yori goodness in it as well as a few more twists in the main KiGo plot. I also plan on unveiling two original characters soon that will… well I don't want to give it away right now lol but Gemini has a secret and his new Agent Alpha and Agent Omega will add yet another twist to the story.

Again hope you all are enjoying this so far and please review.

Oh :3 the Pet line is a not so subtle tribute to the wonderful Walking the Line series by StarvingLunatic :3


	7. Chapter 7: It Takes a Thief

Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 7: It Takes a Thief

Shego paced back and forth in her room like a caged tiger her hands in flames burning away the last traces of the alcohol she had drank upon retreating to her room. Shego couldn't believe she had simply stormed out like a sulking child. All of a sudden she was 14 again and marching out of class while her fellow students sang "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead." It was then that she had decided to get though high school as fast as possible… fast as Possible, Shego laughed at the thought. Of course princess didn't graduate early she didn't run away. And Shego didn't run away either. After quitting the hero gig Shego had sworn that she would never run away from anything ever again. Turning to her closet Shego pulled a few items out and tossed them on the bed and then pulled out the green and black dress she always wore when it was necessary to pay a certain rotund information broker a visit. Satisfied with the results Shego gathered up the items off her bed and marched into her suit's living room.

Kim sat on Shego's couch and randomly poked at the buttons on a game station controller as she absentmindedly button-mashed her way through Shego's copy of Sneaky Cobbler.

"Change into this," Shego ordered and tossed the items she was carrying to Kim.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I said change," Shego repeated. "We're going to pay a visit to the Bermuda Triangle. We need to find out why the so-called good guys suddenly decided to play hardball with you Princess."

"And wearing this will help how?" Kim asked holding up what could only be described as a little black dress.

"A doy I said we're going to the Bermuda Triangle, you've been there before. If you're going to play the game Princess you have to look the part," Shego answered.

"Game?" Kim asked.

"He likes silly little games," Shego answered. "Now change I have a couple calls to make." Kim scowled and paused the game before changing into the black dress and heals.

"It fits," Kim remarked somewhat surprised.

"That's the problem with impulse theft," Shego replied as she returned. "You don't have time to try things on. I can get into that but it's a little tight in the chest and shows off a bit more leg than intended." Kim just scowled and tried to fix her hair. "And don't bother princess," Shego continued. "You'll be wearing the coat and hat the entire time."

"Why wear the dress then if I'm just going to cover it up?" Kim asked.

"You don't button the coat," Shego answered. "Now put it on." Kim pulled on the dark green trench coat and matching green fedora and frowned.

"I feel like I'm in some cheesy old detective movie like the Malaysian Pigion," Kim replied.

"Hey don't knock Film Noir," Shego replied tugging on the fedora so it hid most of Kim's face. "Perfect," Shego commented as she stepped back to get a better look.

"So who am I?" Kim asked. "Samantha Heart?"

"Actually you look like a redheaded Isabella York," Shego replied with a smirk.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"You're shitting me," Shego answered incredulously. "She's only the greatest thief to have ever lived. She stole the torch from the Statue of Liberty, the bloody crown jewels, name a famous artifact or work of art and Isabelle stole it. You have ties in Global Justice so how can you not know about her? She was one of the founding members of GJ but she got board and decided to steal anything and everything in order to play games with her former colleagues. They never caught her and the only reason they ever recovered anything she stole was because she let them."

"So what she switched sides in order to help train GJ agents?" Kim asked. "If you're going to claim that the only reason I ever stopped you was because you let me I don't want to hear it."

"You're thinking too much about what that buffoon said," Shego scoffed. "I'd never let you win Princess. I might not want to kill you but that doesn't stop me from wanting to kick your scrawny ass."

"Like I couldn't take your glowing green butt with one hand tied behind my back," Kim retorted. Shego's smirk just grew at the comment.

"Come on Pumpkin," Shego commanded with a laugh. "We have a mystery to solve. The sooner we do the sooner we can get you out of my hair and back to being a pain in my glowing green butt like you're supposed to be."

88888888

Gemini of WEE lounged behind his desk his mechanical hand drumming idly near the many buttons that activated countless amusing little deathtraps. It was times like this that made Gemini glad that he had chosen evil. Pushing one of the few buttons that didn't open up a hole in the floor or activate hidden rockets or lasers Gemini spoke in his most polished villain voice. "Send in Agent Beta."

After a few moments a short stocky man wearing the purple uniform of a WEE agent walked into Gemini's office with a nervous look on his face. Things had been going well but there had been a few hiccups and Gemini was known for replacing agents frequently. As the current Agent Beta, James Alexander Green (known on the Hench CO forums as "Jimmy the Cricket") had certain privileged information that no other WEE agent had. This of course made Jimmy a very nervous man since the old adage dead men tell no tales was very much alive in WEE. And while most agents had no clue what lay at the bottom of some of Gemini's deathtraps Agent Beta had and he had no illusions about being fortunate enough to be destined for one of the traps that were merely an elaborate way of saying don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out.

"Yea boss?" Agent Beta asked while waiting for the dreaded offer to sit down.

"Beta send a message to Mr. Perkins congratulating him on his prosecution of Miss Possible," Gemini ordered. "Also inform him that I believe it would be a good idea for him to see to it that several warrants are issued for her arrest, it seems that little Kimie has broken her parole."

"Our sources say that an attempt was made on her life," Beta remarked. "They also believe that the attempt spooked Miss Possible into hiding, most likely in order to distance her family from any future attempts knowing her history."

"Yes," Gemini replied. "I know Beta. It seems the evidence left on the scene points to one of Dr. Drakken's inventions. Since the blue dolt would be gloating if he managed to take out Possible it's almost certain that the attempt failed. But it is interesting the Drakken has chosen now to re-enter the game. This should make things interesting for out plans. So it begins, or should I say so it ends? Alpha and Omega, Birth and Death, Creation and Destruction, the circle is never complete and the next turn of the wheel lies ahead of us. Yes everything is going according to plan."

"You're talking about project Shiva aren't you boss?" Beta asked then clamped his mouth shut fearing he had finally made his fatal mistake and said too much.

"Yes," Gemini purred. "All thanks to the efforts of Miss Amy. I really should do something nice for her maybe send her and Monty on a cruse." Agent Beta simply shuddered with sympathy for the deranged martial artist known as Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Fist still hasn't checked in," Beta informed Gemini after suddenly being reminded of the monkey master.

"I'm allowing him to do as he pleases unless I need him," Gemini informed Beta. "His personal activities can act as one more smokescreen as to our true intentions. I know how to find him if I need to, actually I have a mission for him that I am certain he will enjoy. On your way to sending that message I told you about do be a pall and tell my daughters that I would like to see them."

"Yes sir!" Beta replied while clicking his heals together in order to avoid a shudder. Gemini watched as Agent Beta left then went back to drumming his fingers as he thought about his plan and his daughters.

When Gemini had supplied DNAmy with the necessary samples he had given her only two orders. He wanted his cloned offspring to be as deadly as possible and he wanted them to be human. Gemini had no desire to know how DNAmy managed to get the genetic samples of his daughters' other parents and he had even less desire to know the actual science behind the birth and accelerated growth of his daughters. He had what he wanted; his daughters were healthy and they were deadly. Their resemblance to his sister had caused him some concern but DNAmy had assured him that she viewed the idea of splicing his DNA with his sister's to be as a repulsive an idea as he did. Fortunately Miss Amy didn't think too hard on the philosophical possibility that the use of the other parents' DNA was in fact some kind of violation, the word rape popped into Gemini's head but he pushed that thought away it was not like he had forced any of the other parents to physically carry or give birth to the twins. Indeed they had been grown not born and no one but DNAmy even knew for certain whose DNA was involved in creating his daughters. It was entirely possible that he was the only parent and that his own X chromosome was simply copied in order to replace the y chromosome a perfect clone would have had. However the abilities his daughters had made him almost certain who one of the other parents was.

"Daddy!" a somewhat high pitched voice squealed as a twelve year old girl with a tanned complexion and midnight black hair barged through the door.

"Cassie," Gemini replied enthusiastically as he swept his daughter up into a big hug. Her right eye was the same deep brown as his and his sister while the left was covered with a black patch. She was also dressed in a dark black jumpsuit with the Greek letter omega embroidered over the left breast. "How would you like to do a job for me?" Gemini asked.

"Please and thank you!" Cassie replied enthusiastically.

"Yea sugar-rush there has been getting oh so bored with torturing failed henchmen father," another voice interrupted. Leaning against the wall was an almost identical copy of the girl in Gemini's arms. The Greek letter alpha was embroidered over the right breast of her black jumpsuit and her flaming red hair covered the right half of her tanned face as well as the eye patch that covered her right eye.

"I would like you to go with her too of course Polly," Gemini added.

"Whatever," Polly replied in a bored sounding voice as she pulled a nail file out of her pocket and went to work on her claw-like nails.

"What do you want us to do daddy?" Cassie asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I want you to take agents Delta through Pi and find Monkey Fist," Gemini replied. "Tell him that the time has come to eliminate Yamanouchi."

"Oh goodie!" Cassie squealed enthusiastically.

"Delta through Pi," Polly said with a smirk. "So father you finally decided to let the rest of your plum patrol know we exist?"

"Yes Polly," Gemini replied with a grin. "The position of Agent Alpha is now officially yours. Oh and before you both go looking for the monkey I have one more little job for you to do."

88888888

"Watchtower this is Lighthouse, come in Watchtower," The voice of Slim Possible echoed through his monitor filled control room as his signals bounced over so many satellites that it would take the great Wade Load himself several years to trace it.

"Lighthouse this is Watchtower," a young voice replied. "Do you have an update?"

"The joker speaks," Slim Possible replied.

"So it finally happened," the voice replied. "It's time to get out of here."

"Jim says his half of the fleet is ready to go they just need to send out the tickets," Slim replied. "There has also been a major breakthrough with Project Genesis it seems Jim's old buddy Drew Lipsky has a talent with plants. Terraforming time has been reduced from 2 years to two months. Also there's still a ticket with your name on it Wade."

"Thanks Slim," Wade replied. "But I think I can do more good staying behind. Besides if Rufus 2,870 is right I'm supposed to be here."

"Relativity's a bitch," Slim replied with a laugh. "It would be so much easier if I could have just told Kimie where we've been getting half of her information."

"You know the rules Slim," Wade replied. "I can only give her the help she asks for. She has to make all of the decisions for herself."

"I just wish I could make things easier for my niece," Slim said with a sigh. "I know the future isn't set but things are going to be so very hard for her."

"And we both know that interfering can make things worse," Wade answered. "As hard as it is to believe the future where Shego rules the world is one of the better ones and we both know that option has already been eliminated."

"Part of me thinks Kimie's life would be much easier if Shego was eliminated," Slim replied with a scowl.

"No Slim," Wade replied. "We both know what would have happened if you hadn't sneaked in and messed with the power lines to that tower so that they would break moments after Kim kicked Shego into it."

"I still say it was a mistake to interfere," Slim countered. "The molerat said there was only a ten percent chance of Shego actually dying and we risked exposing the entire Emerald City."

"You're growing a bit fond of your elaborate metaphors oh man behind the curtain," Wade replied with a chuckle. "But in all seriousness a ten percent chance was too big a risk, trust me unleashing an evil Kim on the world would not be peaty."

"Worse than what we both know is coming?" Slim asked.

"Much worse," Wade answered. "Much much worse."

88888888

Dr. Betty Director groaned with relief as she shut and locked the door to the simple ranch style house that had been her home for the past ten years. As the head of Global Justice Betty could have afforded more luxurious accommodations but Betty preferred the homey if somewhat spartan feel of her current residence.

"No place like home," Dr. Director muttered aloud simply glad to be away from her office. Things were changing at Global Justice that Betty really did not like. Actually the entire world was changing in ways that Betty did not like. The first hints had shown up right after the Lorwardian attack, people were scared and frightened people were always easy to manipulate. Countless bureaucrats and bootlickers had taken their opportunity to promote their own agendas and once the G.S.I. committee created the G.D.F. Betty had found that her control over her own agency was fading with every passing day. Already the new G.D.F. troops outnumbered her own agents and Betty couldn't keep the strange feeling she got around the new troops from bothering her. Betty admitted that it was mostly due to the G.D.F. troops strict discipline they seldom spoke and she had only seen one or two members outside of their riot gear. Now that was something Betty was looking forward to getting a closer look at, the G.D.F. riot gear made the old Centurion project look downright medieval even if it was far more sinister in appearance. Betty just shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Job isn't any easier I see," a soft voice cracked with age. "Not that your mess is anything like the petty political crap I had to deal with when I had the job. No girl I don't envy you one bit." Betty spun to see an old woman leaning on a cane, wearing a bright red trench coat and a matching red fedora pulled down to hide her face standing in the doorway to her kitchen.

"And you are?" Dr. Betty Director asked trying not to let the shock show on her face. The security at her house was top notch not even her brother could have made it inside without sounding the alarm.

"Oh nobody special," the old woman replied with a laugh. "I just used to have your job say about sixty years ago now." Betty Director did some quick counting and then gasped.

"Isabella York," Betty gasped as she realized she had a legend standing in her kitchen.

"So you have heard of me," the old woman laughed again. "But I haven't gone by that name in oh almost fifty years."

"Changed it to hide your identity when you retired?" Betty asked more to remain an active part of the conversation than anything else.

"Oh no," Isabella replied with yet another laugh. "I got married, nice fellow I miss him. Gave up playing games with my old associates for him and that should tell you how much I loved him. He could do anything and that included convincing me to settle down. But I'm not here to get sentimental, I'm here because you're in trouble."

"I am?" Betty asked feigning surprise.

"You're brother has something big planned," Isabella replied. "He's been planning it for years. Kim Possible the little redhead you've been grooming for your job in secret for the past year or so was the first victim. And we both know your brother has wanted to take you out since before you both lost your eye."

"I've taken care of Sheldon and his plots before," Betty replied sounding somewhat offended. "And what do you mean Kim Possible was the first victim? She wasn't she isn't?"

"No she's safe for now," Isabella answered. "But with things the way they are now she's going to have to face some things I was hoping she would never have to."

"So aside from the warning why are you here?" Betty asked. "I'm assuming you have some advice."

"Retire," Isabella answered as bluntly as possible. "Retire before they force you out. Take as many good people with you as you can manage and you trust. Hole up somewhere and wait for the war."

"War?" Betty asked sinking to a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"There is more to this than your brother's plans," Isabella replied. "There are armies being built, I wish I had seen it sooner but it's too late for me to do anything now. All of the key players are moving into position, Gemini, Monkey Fist, Jack Hench, Hank Perkins."

"Perkins? Betty exclaimed. "The lawyer from the Middleton D.A. office?

"An evil lawyer," Isabella laughed. "You're surprised? Perkins might not have the manic flair most super villains do but he has talent and a certain practicality that allows him to achieve results. And his time temping under Drakken taught him some valuable lessons without harming his record. And Perkins is far from the pawn he seems to be, he was a key piece the last one moved into place to put Kim Possible in checkmate. We're in a whole new game now and the pieces are moving."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm on the wrong side?" Betty asked.

"Don't take my metaphor too seriously," Isabella rebuked. "Chess pieces are black and white the situation we're in now is far from that. But Don't look like you've lost already. Cheer up hun, have a lemon square." With that the most successful thief to have ever lived pulled a tray out of Dr. Betty Director's own oven and offered its contents to the stunned woman.

88888888

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kim asked as she pulled her hat down even further over her eyes. "What if someone recognizes me?"

"Then they'll officially know that you're under my protection," Shego replied with a shrug.

"I don't need protecting," Kim hissed.

"Maybe not Princess," Shego replied. "But at least they'll know you're with me and not with your family.

"No sane person would go after my family," Kim said with a laugh.

"And only a raving lunatic would even dream of taking on both of us," Shego replied with a smirk. "Then again I'm just that amazing all on my own."

"And people say your brother Mego is full of himself," Kim countered teasingly.

"Ouch," Shego replied with a laugh. "Low blow Princess bringing my brothers into it."

"Must be the outfit bringing out my evil side," Kim replied with a laugh.

"You actually have an evil side Princess?" Shego asked feigning shock.

"Everyone does," Kim replied quietly. "You've seen mine."

"Yea," Shego replied. "Okay now when we get into the back room let me do the talking and whatever you do don't act surprised by anything I say or by anything he says."

"More silly little games?" Kim asked.

"He lives for silly little games Pumpkin," Shego replied. "I know him well, he's the kind of villain who has seen The Kvatter too many times. I've never really gotten into Kosher Nostra films myself."

"Ron was a big fan," Kim replied with a chuckle. "Although he didn't watch the classics he was more into the Bricks of Fury series."

"I still say the musical was so contrived," Shego replied with a snort.

"I know," Kim agreed. "Watching a guy get beat to death with a yamaka with a brick stuffed in it looses its novelty after the twelfth time." Kim paused for a moment then sighed. "Just another reminder of how completely different we are. Aside from my missions we really did have very little in common. He tagged along and I took care of him, he really was like a little brother even if he was a few month older than me. Once he found out that he could take care of himself he didn't need me anymore…"

"At least you found out how you really felt before you both tried too hard to force a relationship to work that would ruin your friendship," Shego replied placing her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Thanks," Kim replied with a smile. "You really aren't that bad when you stop pretending that you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"I don't Princess," Shego replied with a snort. "I just don't need you moping around. I don't want any mistakes here so get your head in the game. If you mess this up I'm bailing before any trouble starts and you're on your own to get your ass back to my place in one piece."

88888888

"You seem troubled Stoppable san," Yori said after returning Ron's sister Hana to his parents who were enjoying themselves in the back of the Nakasumi Toys corporate jet.

"I'm still not sure I did the right thing," Ron replied. "Hell, anyone in their right mind would say what I did was beyond stupid."

"Grandfather sent a message while you were gone," Yori said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Shego's grave has vanished. Whatever you have done has removed the possibility of that future. From what you told me of that future this is a very good thing."

"Doesn't mean the future s going to be any better," Ron replied with a sigh. "I could have made things worse."

"No future could be worse than one where you are dead," Yori replied solemnly.

"Better me than Kim," Ron replied. "And all we really know is things changed enough for Shego to not come back in time."

"You still love her don't you?" Yori asked.

"I've always loved Kim," Ron replied. "And I always will. That's why it'll never work between us."

"Sometimes Ron kun I do not understand your American jokes," Yori replied. "How can loving her make a relationship not work?"

"Because there was lots of love but no passion," Ron replied with a sigh. "I've known her longer than her brothers have, and that's all I could be to her another brother. Kim needs adventure and we knew each other far too well for our relationship to be an adventure. Hell the most challenging thing about our relationship was the coupon book"

"Coupon book?" Yori asked.

"Long story, but very boring," Ron replied. "But what I'm really trying to say is that any relationship I had with Kim just couldn't grow. I couldn't grow. With Kim I'd never be anything more than the sidekick. With Kim I was happy being nothing more than the sidekick."

"And you think Kim was holding you back?" Yori asked.

"Of course not," Ron replied. "I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for Kim. But, it had to happen this way. I'm not making any sense am I?"

"Perhaps if we got something to eat that would help," Yori replied. "You always seem more relaxed after you eat."

"Good idea," Ron replied with a grin. "I stocked up on nacos before we left. They're back in the kitchen."

"Ron san that's the," Yori began but was interrupted when as soon as Ron touched door handle to what he thought was the kitchen he jumped back like he had burned his hand then grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

"Ouch," Ron gasped as he slowly recovered from the massive pain in his head. "I was about to do something stupid again wasn't I?"

"That is the emergency exit Ron san," Yori replied with a giggle. "The kitchen is though that door."

"Right," Ron replied with a sheepish blush. "Maybe I really am a buffoon."

"Son Goku is watching out for you," Yori said with a smile. "You are the Monkey King's chosen heir."

"Why me," Ron groaned. "Seriously why me, me and monkeys it's just sick and wrong. Sure they don't bother me like they used to but still."

"Come Ron san," Yori said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "The kitchen is this way, Nakasumi san has been a friend of Yamanouchi for many many years so I know this plane well."

88888888

"Yes yes I will be ready," A short helmet clad mad scientist replied with a chuckle.

"Be certain that you are Dementor," A low electronically altered voice said. "Your old friend Drakken has already made a most impressive addition to our cause."

"Bah!" Dementor replied. "Blue boy's toys will be nothing when compared to Das Wandern Panzers! I remind you I expect at least 3 countries in Europe all sharing borders and maybe Texas; if not then two or three of the smaller states, again all sharing borders."

"Of course," the voice purred. "Do you want any land in Asia? Monkey fist at the moment seems only interested in Japan and coastal China, though he is stipulating that any monkey temples found will be his as well as at least five miles of land surrounding each temple."

"I will think about it," Dementor said. "But I will wait until we all gather to do the final dividing of the world. I must have seaports I do not want to be landlocked in Asia."

"Of course," the voice replied. "See to it that your tanks are ready. I want to man at least half of Drakken's storm troopers with artillery."

"Das Wandern Panzers are no simple tanks!" Dementor shouted.

"Call them what you want Dementor," the voice replied. "But I vant three brigades of walkers ready in a week."

88888888

"It really is amazing how much you look like your grandmother did when she was your age," Big Daddy Brotherson said to Kim as she sat down beside Shego across from the rotund information broker. "You are perhaps a bit more striking your grandmother's hair was more auburn and on the brown side of that shade. Regardless you really should wear that color more often it brings out your eyes."

"We aren't here to discuss fashion," Shego said interrupting. "You know why we're here if you don't you're not as good as you say you are and we're wasting our time."

"Always the impatient one aren't you Eris?" Big Daddy said with a smirk. "Yes yes I know why you are here. You want to know what your collogues have planned and maybe why you weren't invited to the party?"

"Oh I was invited," Shego replied with a mocking laugh. "But I don't look good in purple."

"That's not your only reason for turning down Gemini of course," Big Daddy said with a grin.

"We aren't here for information we already know Brotherson," Shego replied. "I want one thing only, dirt on the people that turned on Kimie so that we can get her back into the hero business and out of my hair."

"No," Brotherson said. "I'm afraid that you can't simply blackmail away Miss Possible's criminal record."

"The hell I can't!" Shego shouted. "That tool Perkins was involved so it can't be lagit."

"It's completely legal," Big Daddy said with a smile on his face. "There are a few new players in the game and they have taught a couple of the old dogs some new tricks. Actually they are very old tricks but those are the best."

"This is the point where I offer up some witty comment and then you try to drag Princess into the game isn't it?" Shego asked.

"It would be if I was surprised to see her," Big Daddy replied. "It would be my way of trying to determine why she was here. But I can't say that I'm surprised."

"You aren't?" Kim asked causing Shego to glare at her.

"And undoubtedly Shego told you to let her take care of everything," Big Daddy replied with a smirk. "But we are here for your benefit Miss Possible. It is you who are being targeted, and it is your reputation that has been ruined."

"Only as soon as we leave you're going to turn around and sell the information that Shego and I are working together at least for now," Kim replied.

"Yes," Big Daddy replied. "If someone has enough money I will. Which raises another question. Why are you so willing to make yourself a target for both sides Shego?"

"I was bored," Shego replied with a nonchalant shrug. "A girl needs a challenge to make the game worthwhile."

"Perhaps that's it," Big Daddy replied. "If so that works well for me since the longer the issue remains unresolved the KiGo pool is mine to use and invest as I see fit."

"That what?" Shego asked.

"KiGo," Big Daddy replied. "It stands for Kim and Shego. It's a little wager I'm running through Hench Co. channels. So far it's three to one odds on one of you killing the other with a double payout if you correctly guess the means of death.

There was a growing number of henchmen betting on Kim killing Shego via I don't have to save you, meaning she simple leaves you to get killed in an exploding lair or some similar circumstance. Though recent events have seen in increase of betting on the four to one unrelated death option. However if I do let it leak that you were both here and working together I might see a lot more people betting on that ten to one long shot."

"I don't see how this is relevant," Shego said with a sneer.

"I'm trying to point out that he has more to gain by helping us than by not," Kim interrupted. "He makes more money as long as the two sides stay balanced. He can't sell information to both sides if there isn't a both sides."

"Very good Miss Possible," Big Daddy congratulated her. "There are however so many holes I could poke into that argument. I can argue that there will always be at least two sides, also I am getting old and an old fat man does like to thing of retiring even if the game is still so very entertaining."

"But you knew my grandmother," Kim countered. "So you can't be all bad."

"Or maybe your grandmother was never all good?" Big Daddy countered. "You really do have no idea who she is do you?"

"So what does it matter who Nana Possible is or was or whatever," Shego interrupted again. "What is going on?" Shego then lit up her hands and glared at the balding fat man. "Who is behind the attacks on Pumpkin here and how do we stop them?"

"He calls himself Number One at the moment," Big Daddy answered. "He's the head of the new G.D.F."

"What?" Kim exclaimed. "But the G.D.F. are supposed to be the good guys."

"Look at history," Big Daddy replied. "Evil men who want to rule the world have always gotten further working within the system corrupting it to their plans than any independent force threatening the so-called status quo. And of course some men simply try to do what they think they should what they think is good and then later become labeled evil, every once and a while those who become labeled evil decide they like it. Like one Martin Smarty."

"Wait," Kim interrupted. "Martin Smarty? The guy who owns Smarty Mart?"

"Yes," Big Daddy replied. "When his first stores started selling goods at low low prices he was labeled evil for forcing mom and pop stores out of business. As his empire grew and he became one of the five richest men in the world his influence grew and grew. He started buying up store after store he owns credit card companies he owns banks. He has manipulated investments and the economy to the point that cash money has almost no true value. Individual and national debts have grown to the point that the economy is little more than a shell game of imaginary numbers being pushed around. And during one of his poker games with Senor Senior Senior the first parts of a most clever plan were hatched." With a flourish Big Daddy Brotherson turned on a large screen television on the wall behind him.

"Riots broke out across the nation as the stock market collapsed entirely. After the unannounced closing of all worldwide Smarty Mart locations and all other companies held by Mr. Smarty national unemployment figures skyrocketed to an alarming 65 percent. Disgruntled employees formed mobs earlier today and burned several store locations to the ground after it became apparent that none of Mr. Smarty's stores would be reopening in the foreseeable future. U.N. peacekeeping troops and humanitarian relief has been stretched to its limits as national economies around the world continue to collapse in a domino effect as the growing swarm of unemployed and disgruntled workers take to the street. Newly recruited G.D.F. troops have been forced into service in order to aid with peacekeeping and police actions while the militaries of several nations have gone on high alert.

This just in: In a press release Martin Smarty owner and CEO of Smarty Mart incorporated has informed us that a virus has been discovered in his corporate network, possibly a remnant from the Frugal Lucre incident. Mr. Smarty regrets any inconvenience this incident is causing but says that until the problem is resolved that all Smarty Mart locations and partner corporations must remain closed."

"Surround the city and cut off all resources, then let your enemy tear itself apart as it starves," Big Daddy said as he muted the television. "Then when things looks even worse you show up and catapult bread over the walls and your enemy welcomes you as its savior."

"And crush anyone who gets suspicious," Shego replied. "Before anyone can even notice G.D.F. troops are everywhere and no one can complain when this Number One declares himself ruler of the world."

"We have to stop him!" Kim shouted standing up and turning to the door.

"And just how are you going to do that Princess?" Shego asked. "You have no proof and even if you did there is no way you could get to anyone with it before a half dozen cops decided to drag you off. And once you're arrested your dead!"

"We have to do something," Kim argued.

"I know what I'm going to do," Shego answered. "I'm going to find a place to hide and wait until all of the fighting and dying is over then I'm going to head out and robe everyone who's left."

"I never took you for the running away scared type Shego," Kim replied with a sneer.

"I'm not scared," Shego replied. "I'm just not stupid enough to think I can save everyone. If you try to save the world all you're going to find is that one day you're going to be too busy saving strangers to save someone or something really important to you. Look out for yourself and the rest falls into place as it will, the world is too big for one person Princess."

"If I may make a suggestion," Big Daddy said interrupting the impending fight. "I think you should follow Shego's plan at least for now. Find a place where you can plan. Whoever this Number One is he's made his first move but it is hardly his last. He has created a crisis, which is the easy part. Now he must become a savior of the people. In order to do that he has to show his face, he has to make himself into an icon because one cannot rule the world if it will not follow you. Also there is someone else who will be contacting you soon and he will certainly have a plan."

"Who?" Kim asked.

"A Mr. Wade Load," Big Daddy Brotherson answered handing Kim what looked like her old Kimmunicator.

"How?" Kim asked.

"Knowledge is power," Big Daddy replied. "All of the players in the information game know each other, myself, Wade, Nakasumi san in Japan, and of course your Uncle Slim. There are others in our little group and we don't always play for the same side but we make certain the game keeps going. The alternative is quite unpleasant for us all."

"Come on Princess," Shego said. "Take your little present from Nerdlinger and move it. I want to get home and make a few calls I have a feeling I'm going to need to move all of my stuff again soon." With that Shego grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her towards the rear exit of the Bermuda Triangle Club.

The first part of the trip home to Shego's apartment was shrouded by silence as Kim was lost in thought about what to do. Her attempts to contact Wade with her new Kimmunicator had failed which Kim hoped simply meant that Wade was waiting to contact her until he had an actual plan.

"So Eris huh?" Kim asked. "Is that your real name?"

"Hardly," Shego replied with a laugh. "Eris is the Greek Goddess of Chaos, I thought it would be a cool name when I first started out as a villain. But Gemini kept bugging me saying if I was going to go with Greek that I really should be a part of his organization. Besides I soon realize that going by Shego as a villain would just piss Hego off to no end and that's always a bonus in my book."

"So what is your real name?" Kim asked. "That is of you don't mind telling me."

"My real name is Shego," Shego replied with a laugh. "At least Shego is what Mago and Pago called me when I was growing up."

"Mago and Pago?" Kim asked. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Shego replied. "Then again the entire Go family is more than just a little kooky." Shego then grinned and snapped her fingers causing Kim's eyes to open wide.

"Wait!" Kim said astonished. "You're part of that Go family?"

"No," Shego said sarcastically. "I'm part of the other Go family that was too strange for normal life so they set out and started their own city which slowly grew into a major metropolis over the past hundred years or so."

"So your family is…" Kim said the shock still apparent in her voice.

"Full of scientists and sorcerers, superheroes and swindlers, monsters and madmen, and everything in between from city council to common thief," Shego answered. "You should hear some of the arguments between my Uncle Stinky and Cousin What. I bet few people besides maybe your parents and brothers could follow them."

"So you have a really large family then?" Kim asked.

"It's huge," Shego replied. "I'm probably related to about a quarter of the population of Go City. As you move away from the main branches of the family the last name changes a bit, there are the Goers, the Van Goes, the Gomens and a half dozen other branches of the family. This of course made Hego's idea to make up secret identities for us to use when we weren't doing the whole hero thing even more stupid. But then again some members of the Go family are just really stupid. I hate to admit it but I think Aviarus is something like the third cousin twice removed of one of my uncle's in-laws. Of course we like to keep things simple so we usually just call someone in the family uncle aunt or cousin based on the difference in age to the person speaking. So at say a family reunion he's simply Cousin Avi."

"Okay you win," Kim said with a laugh. "Your family is officially weirder than mine. I am still a bit surprised though I thought it was just you and your brothers."

"In a way it was," Shego replied. "After mom and dad died we got shuffled around a lot. There was always someone willing to take us in but no one willing to let us stay. That or everyone wanted to help so they had to share. It made for an interesting two years."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Kim said. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"People die Princess," Shego replied. "besides it was years ago."

88888888

"It is done then?" Gemini asked looking at the video screen in front of him.

"Yes," the image of Martin Smarty replied. "I have allowed the G.D.F. troops to take possession of all of my stores' inventory. The more perishable of the food items will immediately be donated to various food pantries around the country that should help calm some of the riots."

"We don't want them to calm down too much," Gemini replied. "I want them angry for when I start my campaign of political activism calling for the replacement of the political fat cats that run the government to suit only the needs of the rich."

"I've been talking to Senor Senior Senior," Martin Smarty said. "He's not certain that you are the best choice for that role. He doubts your charisma."

"And who would he suggest step into such a role then?" Gemini asked. "The Seniors are too rich, and any of the others are far too erratic. Can you imagine Dementor standing up on a soap box to give a speech? An angry German yelling at a crowd about social injustice, please we both know that will never work the imagery is far too provocative. I however am a single father trying to raise two daughters in troubled times."

"We both know that the only member of out little society with any real charisma is Shego," Martin Smarty replied.

"Ah you still have feelings for her do you?" Gemini laughed. "So that is why it was so easy for Senor Senior Senior to convince you to try evil. But I assure you I offered Shego a part in our plan and she turned me down. Besides she cannot be trusted."

"We're villains none of us can be trusted," Martin Smarty said with a laugh.

"True," Gemini replied with a smirk. "So did you like her better as a blond?"

"I don't care what color her hair is," Martin Smarty replied shortly.

"Do you even know what her natural hair color is?" Gemini asked. "You never know maybe she dyes it, maybe her hair is really green. There's a joke for the Hench Co. message boards. What is Shego's natural hair color?"

"If you're going to suggest that her natural color is bald I've heard that joke before about several female celebrities," Martin Smarty said a look of disgust on his face.

"Actually I have no idea," Gemini replied. "But I've heard that if you're really curious that you should ask Kim Possible."

"How droll," Martin Smarty replied. "Back on topic I would actually suggest that Number One himself become the icon of our little movement."

"Ah but you see Smarty," Gemini replied. "I am the first born I am Number One!"

Martin Smarty's mouth gaped open in shock as a crimson fountain sprayed over the camera that was transmitting his image to the screen in Gemini's lair. His throat cut from ear to ear his body crumpled to the floor as his soul fled his body accompanied by a gurgling sigh.

"Look daddy it's so pretty just like Polly's hair," Cassie shouted at her father through the blood soaked camera with a girlish squeal.

"Yes Cassie," Gemini replied. "Very good job, and you too Polly." The redheaded twin stepped into view of the camera and gave her sister a soft kiss on the lips.

"Run along Cassie," Polly said. "See if you can locate the monkey I'll take care of cleaning up here." With that Polly's hands erupted in bright green flames. "Ash to ash, dust to dust, not even a breeze to tell the tale," Polly muttered before she set to work cleansing her current location of all evidence that Martin Smarty had ever been there.

88888888

Wow I think this is my longest chapter so far. I gave away a lot in this chapter explaining this story's version of the KP universe. You have to admit super genius or not there had to be so much more behind how Wade seems to know anything and everything whenever Kim needs information. This chapter also has the story's first murder so yay about that I guess. I'm not very good with describing violence or fights but I hope the context carries the events. Then there is all of that about Nana Possible which I'm not even going to pretend I was trying to keep subtle. Who knows once I finish this entire fic I might go back and write a revised version while I work on a sequel if there is any demand for one once I wrap up where I want this whole long story to go.

Sometimes I look at what I'm writing and begin to think maybe I'm stepping too far outside the realm of believability but then I look back at the show and remember things like soda soluble clone armies, getting sucked into the TV, green space amazons and let's not forget the wonders of Mystical Monkey Magic, so yea I like to think I'm at least somewhat in the realm of what is possible (no pun intended) in the Kim Possible Universe. I was originally going to put the attack on Yamanouchi in this chapter too but you all are just going to have to wait for the next one I felt that having that and the murder of Martin Smarty in the same chapter just was too many wastes of a good place to end a chapter.

I do have a coherent plot all planed out and I hope it's all fitting together as well in my chapters as it is in my head. That being said reviews please they can and do help. I hope Shego was more in character this chapter and thanks to KV Vehemens for pointing out that sometimes she did feel quite on. Some of that was done intentionally of course and will be explained latter how being lauded as a hero after the Lorwardian thing really messed with her. My revelation of my version of why Shego quit being a hero is still quite a few chapters away however so I won't go into that in any more detail right now.

Okay I could keep babbling but I think you would all rather I get started on the next chapter which will have the Battle of Yamanouchi in it as well as the revelation of Kim's plans for her future. Also planning a scene where Kim sees Shego without her makeup on, not sure if that will make it in the next chapter but it should be fun though I doubt I'll surprise anyone with Kim's reaction. :3 Keep those reviews coming 3 Please =^.^=


End file.
